


One Love, One Bond

by RudexAndxNotxGinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Underage Sex, Vampires, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudexAndxNotxGinger/pseuds/RudexAndxNotxGinger
Summary: Sam and Dean have a special relationship. And it all started when Sam hit puberty.





	1. The Start

A hunter’s life is unlike any lifestyle in the universe. You have no friends, you never tell people what you really do, you make no money, you rarely get thanked for risking your life every day to save everyone else’s, and at the end of each day you feel like you got hit by a train. The Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, were unfortunate enough to be raised in such a lifestyle. Their father John Winchester, driven by revenge and grief, dragged his two young children across the country to hunt demons, ghosts, vampires, shape shifters, and countless other monsters. The two young children idolized their father at a very young age, but as time went on, their glamorized ideals of John faded and turned into a much more realistic picture: John Winchester was an alcoholic douchebag. At age ten, Dean took care of his brother Sam’s every need. He ‘acquired’ clothes and food for Sam, he took care of him when he was sick, and he was the shoulder to cry on any time Sam got emotional. But Dean never needed that from Sam. Dean never cried. Not ever.

“Dee, Dad’s not coming home, is he?” Little Sam Winchester clung onto his big brother’s shirt with tears in his eyes. Their father was two days late on returning from a hunt. Sam always feared that one day his father would leave and just never come back. Dean never admitted it, but he feared the same thing. That night, six year old Sam fell asleep cuddled next to his protective, comforting older brother, who would not give away that he thought they just might be orphans in the morning.

 

**~~~~~~~**

“Come on Sam, we’ll be late.”

“Dean, I don’t want to go to school.” Twelve year old Sam Winchester complained to Dean. John was away on a hunt and Sam usually lost all motivation to go to school when his father was not around. He hated going to new schools every few months. He was in his awkward “growing up” phase where everyone and everything seemed different now. He felt strangely insecure, awkward, and alone. School was the worst place in the world for Sam at that time in his life. It was a prison of perpetual judgment. Dean, of course, would not allow Sam to skip school just on the occasion of puberty. Sam didn’t tell Dean his reasons for suddenly detesting school, but Dean knew. He knew from experience.

Sam squirmed awkwardly in his seat in the classroom. The annoying problem in his shorts bothered him immensely. He didn’t understand why it wouldn’t just stop being hard. He didn’t understand why it was hard at all. He wasn’t entirely naïve. He knew about sex, and arousal, (not that he had any experience in either.) But he wasn’t aroused. He certainly wasn’t thinking about sex. He tried ever so hard to make the erection go away but eventually relented. He tried to focus on the teacher’s lesson, but ended up getting lost in thoughts about his dad, and hunting.

In the middle of a mentally-simulated vampire hunt, Sam was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. “Mr. Winchester, are you paying any attention?” The old history teacher, Mr. Beecham, did not sound happy.

Sam stuttered a reply quickly, “Sorry sir, I was daydreaming.”

An unimpressed frown came over the teacher’s face but he returned to his place in front of the class. Sam made more of an effort to pay attention this time. Meanwhile, he prayed to God that school would be over soon.

 

 

“Dad said he’d be back next week Sammy, then we’re out of this hellhole.” Dean announced as Sam approached the Impala carrying his backpack. The discouraged younger brother tossed the bag into the backseat and then sat shotgun. “You call every town we stay at a hellhole, Dean.”

“Well that’s because every Goddamn town we’ve ever been in so far _is_ a hellhole.” Dean reasoned soundly. “And in a few days, we’re off to the next one.” He shifted the Impala into drive and remained silent for the rest of the afternoon.

 

Later that evening, Sam Winchester stepped out of the shower shivering, and he started furiously rubbing himself with a coarse, rough, cheap hotel towel. He still shook with cold when he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He held the towel around his waist, but he still felt awkward being in the presence of Dean. He chided himself for feeling uncomfortable; Dean was his brother, he was never shy around him before.

Dean was lazing on the hotel bed watching some random gunslinger western show, and Sam took the opportunity to quickly grab his clothes from his duffel bag and head to the bathroom.

“Since when did you start changing in the bathroom, Sammy?” Dean called out teasingly. He knew exactly why Sam was being shy. He knew from experience.

Sam exited the bathroom presently, wearing red plaid pajama pants and an oversized black t-shirt. Dean noticed the sudden need for modesty in Sam’s behavior. Usually he would walk around in only his boxers. The older brother played it cool though. The last thing he needed was an emotionally upset Sam.

“What are you watching?” Sam sat down next to his brother on the springy hotel bed.

“Just some dumb cowboy movie. Nothin’ else on.” Dean drank from a bottle of beer but stopped once Sam looked at him with a wounded gaze.

“Dean, you know you shouldn’t drink. You’re only sixteen.” Sam practically pouted at his brother, but behind the cute look was a genuine concern for his brother’s health.

“I can drink if I want to Sammy. Now leave me alone.” Dean was about to shove his brother but resisted when he saw tears forming in Sam’s eyes.

“Hey, is it that big of a deal to you?” Dean’s voice was softer. He knew Sam was fragile at this point in his life. Sam nodded solemnly, and Dean relented; he put the beer on the bedside table.

“I just can’t lose you Dean… Not you too.” Sam clung to his brother in a desperate hug.

“Hey, Hey. We still have Dad.” Dean knew what Sam’ response would be to that, but he said it anyway.

“Dad’s never been here for me like you have.”

“Yeah, well that’s what I’m here for Sammy.” Dean tried to get past the girly moment, and Sam reluctantly let go of his brother. The instant he did though, he realized he had another boner in his pants. “Oh God not again.” Sam grumbled quietly.

“You getting angsty on me Sammy?” Dean teased.

“Quit it Dean.” Sam said a little too harshly. “I can’t help it.”

“You know how to get rid of it, right?” Dean became more solemn.

“Dean, I’ve tried everything.” Sam opened up to his brother. “I’ve tried _freezing_ cold showers, meditation…Thinking about Mrs. Rewey’s wart...”

“Eww.” Dean stopped Sam’s rant. “You ever jack off? You know, a little hand job in the bathroom?”

Sam looked blankly at his brother, completely clueless.

“You’ve never masturbated, Sam.” Dean said unbelievingly. Sam could only respond with more of the same; a blank look. “Holy crap. Look, you go off in the bathroom, think about some busty Asian chicks, stroke off that hard-on of yours, alright? And don’t come out until your problem goes away, huh?”

Dean pushed Sam off the bed and into the bathroom. Sam shut the door, still shocked at his brother’s advice.

He sat down on the toilet and palmed the hard bulge through his flannel pants. It felt good to stroke it. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on how good it felt, and started to forget the awkward situation that went on in the adjacent room. He took his cock out as he thought of Dean, and how good he felt when Dean held him tight. He thought of how good it felt years ago when Dean snuggled close behind him while they slept. He wondered how it would feel to stroke Dean’s cock for him. He imagined that Dean must have an impressively sized cock.

Sam ‘s fantasy was interrupted by another thought that crossed his mind: he was masturbating to mental images of his _brother_. Innocent enough thoughts, of course, but… Oh God it felt so good to think of Dean.

But in order to be more _normal_ , Sam tried to think of a girl. He tried to think of a girl’s breasts. He had never seen naked breasts before. In fact, Sam knew nothing about girls. But he knew just about everything about Dean. It was much easier to think intimately of his handsome, strong, caring big brother than it was to think of the female enigma.

 He reasoned with himself that he just wanted to get rid of his boner, so he continued stroking his cock languidly to thoughts of holding Dean close; thoughts of rubbing his crotch against Dean’s. He longed to feel the friction of jeans restraining his raging erection and rubbing against Dean’s clothed bulge. Sam felt a sweet fire of pleasure building deep inside, and he was so enraptured with the feeling that he quickened his pace. His hips began to buck into the air as his very first orgasm swept over him like a tidal wave. He stiffened like a board and he groaned quietly in pleasure and relief. The sticky fluid shot out of his cock and painted his black shirt.

Sam finally sighed his contentment once the orgasm’s intensity subsided. He didn’t notice the semen on his shirt, and after he tucked himself away he slowly opened the bathroom door.

Dean was lying on the bed, his cock was out of his pants, and he was stroking himself slowly. Sam hid behind the door so Dean wouldn’t see him. He kept perfectly quiet while he spied on Dean from the small crack in the door. Dean pushed wildly into his hand as though he was fucking an imaginary partner, his ass lifting off the bed with each thrust.

Sam felt a stirring in his crotch and he could feel he was getting hard again watching his brother jack off. The younger Winchester slowly palmed his returning hard-on through the flannel fabric. His breath became ragged and he felt the intense pleasure start to sneak up on him again. Sam closed his eyes and just listened to the strangled gasps coming from the other room. He thought he heard Dean saying something, so he listened more intently.

“Mmm… Sammy.” Dean moaned as he stroked himself.

Sam gulped. Was Dean thinking about him? Was he thinking of him in the same way he thought about Dean? There was only one way to find out. Sam bravely opened the door and approached the bed.

“Whoa, uh sorry Sammy. I thought you’d take longer.” Dean stuttered. He tried to put his erection back in his pants but had great difficulty.

“It’s okay Dean. I wanted to do something for you.” Sam pushed away his nervousness and stood as close as he could to his reclining brother. Dean had his legs over the side of the bed, and his cock was still sticking out of the fly of his jeans. Sam fell down on his knees and took the cock delicately into his hand.

Dean was caught off guard at first, and started to object, but only for a moment. Once he felt his little brother’s hand stroking him his mind went completely blank. Sam gave his brother’s cock an experimental lick at the tip. His brother tasted so good, and the fluids he was leaking tasted even better.

Sam took Dean’s cock in his mouth as far as he could without gagging. He stroked his tongue along the bottom of the length while it was still in his mouth. Dean gasped, taken completely by the erotic sight before him. His little brother Sammy was taking care of _him_ for a change; in the most intimate way, too.

Dean felt his orgasm approaching quickly and he took Sam’s long hair in his hand. He guided Sam’s head as his lips worked up and down his long erection. Before long he felt himself slip off the edge into ecstasy.

Sam felt the cock pulse and twitch when Dean came. He tasted the cum as it made its way down his throat. He loved it. He loved the taste of Dean.

“Oh Sammy.” Dean finally whispered after his orgasm. “That was fantastic. Thank you.” Dean knew he should have been freaked out about the fact that his brother just sucked him off, but he wasn’t. For some reason it just felt right. It felt like it was just another part of caring for each other. He could tell Sam felt the same way.

Sam wiped his mouth and sat next his brother on the bed. “That was so good, Dean. I’m glad I could take care of you.”

Dean saw a droplet of cum still on his brother’s cheek and was tempted to lick it off of him, but instead wiped it delicately with his thumb. Sam hugged his brother for the second time that night, and he started to drift off to sleep. Dean let his brother fall asleep leaning on his chest while he watched yet another Western film on television. As soon as he was certain that Sam was fast asleep, he laid the young man on a pillow and covered him with a spare blanket. He lay down behind his little brother and hugged him tight, just like they did when they were little. Dean wasn’t awake for long and sleep soon overtook him too.


	2. Dmitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does what Dean always does.  
> Sam makes a friend.

The next morning, Sam and Dean were both in a good mood and ready to go to school. Sam felt less insecure with himself that morning, and he figured it was because of the relieved sexual tension his body experienced the previous evening.

School went by quickly for the two brothers and immediately after, Sam started looking around for Dean. His brother was usually not one to hang around after school, and Sam was mystified when Dean wasn’t anywhere near the Impala. He went back inside the school, which was emptying fast. By the time he made it down a few hallways, the students had all left.

Panic started to well up inside the young Winchester’s stomach. Had something happened to Dean? Why else would he disappear like that?

Sam’s keen senses heard something coming from the closet several yards away. He took the butterfly knife out of his back pocket and flipped the blade open. He opened the door bravely, ready for an attack. The moment he opened the door, however, he saw that there was no need for the knife.

Dean had his hands entangled in a blond girl’s hair, and it was obvious that they were making out before Sam interrupted.

Sam felt a pang of hurt and jealousy the instant he saw the cheerleader-material middle school girl. She couldn’t have been any older than fifteen. Instead of making his jealousy obvious to Dean or the girl, Sam shut the door again in retreat. He heard Dean scrambling over the mop bucket in the closet and turning the knob to get out.

“Sammy. Sorry. You ready to go?” Dean sounded oblivious to Sam’s hurt feelings.

Sam tried to shrug it off. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

 

Dean stopped during the red light at the intersection and looked over at his little brother. “What’s that cold shoulder for, Sammy?”

“Why don’t you ask the cheerleader?” Sam quipped.

“Wait a second… Are you jealous? You give me a blowjob and all of a sudden you’re gonna be the pissy jealous girlfriend who’s always on the rag?”

Sam almost burst into tears over Dean’s harsh words. “I just… Wish I didn’t have to see it is all, Dean. I’m sorry. I’m just so protective of you, you know? Like you are for me. You’re my brother.”

Dean crossed the intersection and pulled into the hotel parking lot. “Yeah I know Sammy.” The older brother saw the sad look on Sam’s face, and had to force himself to remember Sam’s sensitive feelings. “Look, if it means that much to you, I’ll be more careful that you don’t have to see stuff like that, okay?”

 Sam nodded and acted like it was a valid solution. When in reality, the only solution to cure his jealousy was for Dean to be his; and _only_ his.

 

Dean arrived back at the hotel late that evening; he had dark hickeys on his neck and held grocery bags in his hands. “Sammy, I brought us some grub to get us through the week.”

Sam rolled his eyes at the obvious half-lie his brother told him. Did he think he was blind? He obviously just got done having sex with somebody. Grocery shopping didn’t take four hours, and certainly didn’t leave you with hickeys on your neck.

Dean noticed the glare his brother was giving him as he put down the four shopping bags.  “Now don’t give me that look, Sammy. I thought we had an agreement.”

Sam sighed. Dean was right. He shouldn’t be upset. But he was.

He shouldn’t be jealous. But he was.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Years passed by for Sam and Dean. Sam still occasionally jerked off to thoughts of his brother, but Dean never again let Sam do anything for him. He constantly was disappearing at night, however, and Sam became aware that Dean’s hunger for sexual fulfillment was getting worse. Instead of being in a good mood after one of his midnight trysts, Dean would return to the hotel grumpy, edgy, and just all around pissed.

On several occasions Sam tried to approach his brother like he did that one night, but Dean wordlessly refused every time.

Eventually Sam gave up on the hope that his brother would ever allow him to take care of his needs like he did three years ago; the night that Sam still thought of as one of the best nights of his life.

 

**~~~~~~~**

“Hey, I’m Dmitri!” A brunette teenage boy greeted the outrageously tall Sam Winchester.

“Sam.” The sixteen year old Winchester boy introduced himself casually. 

“I noticed that you’re new in town. Do you want to hang with me? I’ll show you around.” The taller teen looked to be about the same age as Sam, and seemed very friendly. Sam accepted the offer. Although he knew he wouldn’t be in this town for much longer than a month, he felt it would be nice to make a friend.

Little did he know that Dmitri was looking for more than just a friend: he was looking for lunch.

 

 

“So this is your house, huh?” At the end of their walk around the small town, Sam stood in front of a large yellow house which sat in the middle of the more expensive part of town. The young Winchester suddenly became aware of something sinister going on. He’d learned years ago to trust his instincts, and - please excuse the cliché - Sam’s spidey-senses were on the highest alarm setting right now.

He just wondered precisely what kind of monster he was up against. But he didn’t really need to know what it wanted; he could sense the hunger from three feet away. He was going to be lunch if he didn’t think fast.

 

“Hey, Dmitri?” Sam addressed his ‘friend’ just as they were about to enter the house. “I’m actually kind of hungry. You wanna go for some pizza downtown or something? That place on Main looked pretty cool.” Sam tried the best he could to be calm and collected. He knew if Dmitri was a vamp, he could hear an accelerated heart rate blocks away.

Dmitri appeared to fall for it, and he shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, I could go for some grub. I’m starving.”

 _I’ll bet you are._ Sam thought to himself ruefully. He desperately wished that he had one of them fancy cellular phones right about now, so he could call for backup. But there was no back up. No contingency plan. No Dean.

 

 

 

“How’s your pizza, Sam?” Dmitri asked from across the table, a cute smirk on his face.

“It’s okay.” Sam shrugged. “I’ve had better in Chicago.”

“You’ve been to Chicago? Damn, that’s far away from Cali.” The teenager looked impressed.

“Yeah, I’ve been _everywhere_ , Dmitri, you have no idea.”

“Have you been to the Grand Canyon? New York City? The Everglades?” Dmitri watched as Sam Winchester nodded ‘yes’ to all of those destinations. “That’s insane. Why travel so much?”

 “Well…” Sam leaned forward, his elbows on the table, and his hands folded together. “My dad, my brother and I, we hunt monsters.”

Dmitri furrowed his brow. “Monsters.”

“Not just monsters; you know, ghosts, creatures, zombies; the whole shebang.” Sam found amusement in presenting his hunting résumé to a monster. It was smartest to do it like this in public, that way the monster had little he could do about it alone.

“Huh.” Dmitri looked slightly pale after Sam’s confession. “I think I’ve got to go now…”

The teen started to get up from his chair when Sam interrupted harshly, “And let you warn the rest of your people that there are hunters in town? I don’t think so. _Sit down_.”

Dmitri scoffed, but he obeyed anyway. He didn’t like being bossed around, but he knew this kid meant business.

“Good. Now I know you were planning on eating me, so that makes you a…Vampire?”

The kid nodded once, his face completely grim.

“How many are in your nest? Ten? Twelve?”

“Four: my dad, mom, and my older brother. We were turned by a gypsy caravan full of vamps. It looked like they were on some kind of a spree, trying to turn as many people as they could. It was single most scary thing I’d ever seen in my life.”

Sam was shocked to hear of such a thing. Vampires typically didn’t go on turning sprees.

“Why should I believe you?”

“Why would I lie to you?” Dmitri countered. “My family and I have been nothing but _miserable_ since the whole thing happened. My dad’s resourceful. He’s been bringing in stolen donor blood for us to feed on, but it’s hard to keep up to the demand; especially for me, I’m in the middle of a growth spurt and I drink almost two liters a day.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Wait. You’re trying to tell me you haven’t fed. Off of a _human_ , I mean?”

Dmitri shook his head. “If it weren’t for my mother, we would have taken down half the population of this town by now. She’s insisted we not hurt anybody.”

“Dmitri,” Sam looked the vampire in the eye. “If you’re really telling me the truth, then I would have no reason to harm you, understand? …But if you’re lying to me, then I’m going to hunt down you and your family, and behead you one by one.”

Dmitri gulped, obviously perturbed by Sam’s threat. “Sam I swear, we’ve never hurt anyone. It’s just that my mom was away today and I was _so_ hungry… You would have been my first, Sam. I promise.”

“Yeah, but what if it hadn’t been _me_ , huh? What if you hadn’t been dumb enough to pick a _hunter_ as your first kill? Then you would be guilty, Dmitri. You know, from my perspective, you already have blood on your hands.”

The young vampire looked down in shame. He had a knot in his stomach, and not from hunger this time. “You’re right Sam. I was too weak. I couldn’t fight it.”

Sam felt surprisingly compassionate towards Dmitri.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like though, Sam? Every second of every day I feel like I’m on an adrenaline rush. Every five hours I have to feed or else I will go berserk, and I can hear _everything_ ; every heartbeat, every movement, every drop of a pin.”

Sam shook his head. “You’re right. I have no idea what it’s like. And I am willing to let _this_ one slide. I’m going to give you a second chance.”

Dmitri sighed in relief. “Thank you, Sam. I won’t screw this up. I promise.”

“You’d better not.” Sam threatened. “If I so much as have a reasonable doubt that you’ve been killing, I will kill you. No mercy next time. Got it?”

 


	3. Unlikely Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets involved with an unlikely person.

“Sammy, where’d you go? I was getting worried.” Dean scolded Sam the moment he walked into the motel room.

“I just went out for pizza with a friend from school. Sorry I didn’t tell you, it was kind of a last minute thing.”

Dean shrugged. “Just glad you’re alright. Remember, we’re leaving in three weeks. So don’t get too comfy here in Cali.”

Sam scoffed as he kicked of his shoes and plopped down on the cheap bed. “Says the guy who had a threesome last night with the string-bikini beach girls… God Dean, why do you have to be so sleazy?”

“Because I can.” Dean plopped down on his own bed and turned on the television. “And it was a _foursome_ , by the way.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Sam!” Dmitri called after the tallest kid in the school hallway.

“Hey Dmitri.” Sam felt a little apprehensive talking to the teenage vamp. It had been a week since he’d spoken to him at the pizza parlor. He hoped to God that Dmitri kept his promise. “Have you been behaving yourself?”

Dmitri nodded sincerely. “I have, Sam. Really. I think it’s getting a bit better, actually. I just wanted to invite you over to my place to play games, or something?” He saw the hesitation in Sam’s eyes and he continued. “Look, I’m not gonna do anything. In fact that’s why I’m asking _you_. You already know about my… problem.”

Sam thought long and hard about Dmitri’s proposal. It had been forever since he just hung out with someone other than Dean, and even _he_ was becoming intolerable to be around.

The young Winchester finally agreed.

“I hope you know that I’m going to bring protection though.”

Sam innocently referred to his newly sharpened machete, but Dmitri smiled coyly and said, “Well I wasn’t sure we were gonna get _that_ far on the second date, but I suppose it’s best to be safe...”

 

 

 

The two social misfits sat on the carpet of Dmitri’s bedroom floor, playing a game of chess. Sam won the first game, and it looked as though he would win again. The two played in relative silence, but after a while Sam was the one to break the silence. “So why’d you pick me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your first kill. Why did you pick me?” Sam knew that this was one conversation that no one has ever had with a vampire in the history of ever. Hunters either died at the hands of a vampire, or the vampire died at their feet. There were no exceptions. Until now, that is.

“Well you were new in town, and you didn’t seem insecure at school, so I knew you must be used to moving around and being the new kid. That told me you either have a broken family, a druggie family, a fugitive family, or no family. I figured you’d be the least likely kid to be missed, or searched for.”

Sam nodded, secretly impressed at the kid’s intelligence.

“That, _and_ the fact that I thought I might be able to get you in my bed before I drank you dry; it’d be a double win.”

Sam gave a single laugh. “And what makes you think I would be that easy?”

“You wouldn’t.” Dmitri pointed out. “And that’s exactly why I took a liking to you. You aren’t all sex-crazed or angsty like the other teenagers at school.”

The young Winchester shrugged. “Yeah, well, my brother gets enough of it for the both of us… No, scratch that. He gets enough for pretty much everyone in the school.” The two boys shared a laugh at Dean’s expense.

“Your brother must be hot!” Dmitri exclaimed after he got over his fit of laughter.

Sam was about to agree, when he stopped himself. He didn’t want Dmitri to catch on that he had an incessant crush on his own brother. “Yeah, I guess. He’s my brother… so. Yeah. I don’t really know.”

Dmitri’s eyes squinted skeptically at Sam’s statement. The young vampire’s ability to hear heartbeats made him a very effective lie detector. He didn’t say anything to Sam about it though. He decided to keep it to himself. It would be their little secret.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam Winchester sat in the English classroom, waiting for the bell to ring just like everyone else there. Normally he didn’t mind sitting in class, learning things, but today he had an incessant boner that simply would not go away. He could not wait to get home and just take care of it already. Sam already was upset to begin with, because of what caused him to get into such a predicament: Dmitri.

The young brunette Vampire with beautiful brown eyes gave him a suggestive smirk from across the room just a few minutes ago. Add Sam’s rampant imagination, and the fact that he hadn’t jacked off in weeks, and you get a formula for a very uncomfortable disaster. Sam gave into the temptation to spend the last ten minutes of class just thinking about fulfilling those dirty desires lurking in his mind. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was even more wrong to be thinking about carrying out those dirty things with none other than his vampire friend, Dmitri.

Dmitri watched with amusement while Sam sat in tortured stillness even though his arousal was telling him to dry hump the nearest anything. He could hear Sam’s racing heartbeat; he could tell just how bad Sam’s arousal was just by the gradual acceleration of the thudding pulse. The handsome vampire quickly devised a plan to jump Sam as soon as class let out. He was going to seduce Sam Winchester if it was the last thing he did.

 

 

“Sam.” Dmitri growled into the young man’s ear possessively.

Sam stood at his school locker and stiffened nervously when he felt the vampire approach him from behind. Dmitri wrapped his arms around Sam and let one hand wander dangerously close to the teen’s crotch.

“I want you.”

Sam whirled around to meet dark, lusty eyes. Dmitri still kept his arms wrapped around his prey, this time he gently groped the delicious mounds of Sam’s ass.

“Dmitri, I can’t…”

“Why? Is it because I’m a vampire?” Dmitri said the words in a taunting, sexy whisper in the Winchester’s ear.

Sam gulped. He realized once more that he was still horny from the incident in English class.

“I know you want me, too.” The young vampire scraped a single long path along the denim fly of Sam’s jeans with his fingernail, sending torturous vibrations onto Sam’s erection. Sam shuddered visibly, and it took him several seconds to bring his mind away from all the dirty scenarios he was thinking through. He needed to get a grip. Now.

Sam wriggled away from the shorter friend’s grasp. “I can’t do this right now, okay? I’ll talk to you later.”

Dmitri stood, dumbfounded that he’d been turned down. That never happened. Not ever.

 

 

Sam lay sprawled out on his uncomfortable cheap hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. He was so bored. So very, very bored. He couldn’t help thinking of his  vampire. His thoughts drifted to that moment at the school. His imagination embellished what actually happened, and before he knew it, his imagination was playing out an entire sex scene.

Inevitably, Sam’s cock hardened at the idea of being taken from behind, slammed against a locker, and being fucked senseless by a forbidden lover. He considered jerking off right there in the bedroom, but he feared Dean’s return from wherever the hell he was. He decided to take a walk; see where he would end up. One thing he knew for sure however was that he was most definitely _not_ walking to Dmitri’s house. Of course not…

 

Standing on the front steps of Dmitri’s porch, Sam Winchester shuffled his feet awkwardly. He knew he should not be there. It was the dumbest idea ever to even be within a mile of a vamp’s nest, let alone on their _front porch_. Sam didn’t even have to knock on the door; within a few seconds Dmitri opened it cautiously.

“Sam, what are you doing here?” Dmitri looked around, making sure Sam came alone.

“I don’t know, actually. I can leave, if you want…” Sam started to step away but Dmitri caught his hand in his. “No, don’t go. I just wasn’t expecting you and… my brother is here, and I’m not sure if he’d be so thrilled that I have you as a _friend_ , and not as lunch.”

Sam was startled. “Wait, your brother...” The young Winchester lowered his voice suddenly, “He hasn’t been feeding from _humans,_ has he?”

The other shrugged. “I don’t know. He claims he doesn’t, but I can never be sure.” 

Sam sighed. “So do you want me to leave or stay?”

“Forever?” Dmitri’s eyes widened.

“No, I mean right now. Is your brother going to be alright with us hanging out?” Sam clarified.

“ _Hanging out_?” Dmitri said coyly, “I was hoping we could _more_ than just hang out…”

Sam cleared his throat, hoping that Dmitri wouldn’t advance on him. He was afraid that if Dmitri did it again, he wouldn’t be able to say no.

“Come on, Sam. Let’s go ‘ _hang out_.’”

 


	4. Rescue

Sitting on Dmitri’s bed, Sam felt uneasy and nervous. He didn’t know what expectations he should have; he didn’t know what expectations _Dmitri_ had.

His friend knelt in the corner of the room shuffling through a stack of vinyl records. “You like Bob Seger?”

“Yeah, sure,” was all Sam could think to say. The intelligent part of his brain was busy thinking about how he could escape if he needed to. The young brunette tried to act calm, but he knew that Dmitri could hear his racing heartbeat. Dmitri started a rock n’ roll record on his phonograph and instantly turned to face Sam. He had a very sly smile on his face that made Sam even more nervous. Dmitri knelt on the bed, next to his prey.

“Don’t be nervous, Sam. I’m going to take care of you…” The dark haired boy placed a soft, taunting kiss on Sam’s cheek. “I know how hard it is for you to let someone close to you… You don’t want to get hurt.” Another kiss on the cheek. “I guess it makes it even harder for you when I’m a vampire… I could drink you dry at any moment. Or worse.” Another peck. “I could turn you.”

Sam couldn’t deny how sexy it was to have Dmitri whisper to him like that. It turned him on instantly. He shuddered visibly.

“But I don’t want to do that.” Dmitri assured, never wavering from his teasing tone. “I want to kiss you. What would you do, Sam Winchester? If I kissed you?”

The young boy gulped and nodded, wordlessly giving permission. He waited only a moment before feeling the vampire’s chapped lips press against his gently. He tried to kiss back, but he’d never done it before. He felt useless as their unmoving mouths connected.

The simple gesture made Sam harder than ever, and he could feel his cock leaking in his underpants. He shuddered violently and Dmitri pulled back.

“I can tell you really like this.” The vampire whispered amusedly. “Your heart is beating like a jack rabbit.”

Before Sam could respond Dmitri kissed him again, this time with an open mouth. He moved his lips erotically slow against the inexperienced hunter’s.

Sam whimpered in extreme arousal when Dmitri straddled his hips, bringing their crotches tantalizingly close.

“You’re so hot.” The vampire divulged intensely. He thrust his pelvis forward, forcing the two clothed erections to brush and causing an amazing friction. The hunter and the vampire kissed deeply and whimpered into each other’s mouths.

The brunette on top dry-humped into the young Winchester languidly. He became completely unaware to the world around him. He even forgot for half a second that he wasn’t human anymore. Sam Winchester was a drug; and he was hooked.

Dmitri slipped his tongue into the hot mouth and a sexy-as-hell moan eagerly welcomed him. Sam lay back on the bed. The vampire took the boy’s wrists in his hands and pinned them against the mattress roughly.

An inhuman possessive growl ripped through his throat, causing Sam’s eyes to widen in panic.

“Dmitri?” Sam’s voice wavered uncertainly. He used all his strength to struggle against the vampire’s grip, but it was no use. “You’re scaring me.” He tried to not sound as panicked as he felt.

Dmitri blinked, hard, and shook his head to clear it a little. “I’m sorry.” He was visibly calmer now. “You’re just so fucking hot. I want to claim you, Sam. I want to _fuck_ you.”

 Sam’s breath caught in arousal at Dmitri’s words, and especially when he used the vulgarity to describe what he wanted.

“I want it too. Oh God I’m so worked up right now.” Sam hardly thought about what having sex actually entailed; his teenage mind was filled only with his need for release.

“Take off your shirt.” Dmitri ordered with a smile dancing across his lips.

Sam obeyed, peeling his t-shirt off and letting it fall from his hand, not caring where it went. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his vampire boyfriend. The moment his shirt was discarded, Dmitri stooped down to suck on Sam’s left nipple. The action made Sam gasp loudly; he never knew that the seemingly useless body part of his could feel so good. 

The inexperienced Winchester was pushed onto his back again, and Dmitri was right on top of him, rubbing their clothed cocks together.

Dmitri started to undo Sam’s belt buckle, and the young man almost lost it right there. The slightest pressure on his cock, the fingers working his belt, very nearly sent him over the edge into orgasm.

 

But suddenly it all _stopped_. Dmitri bolted upright, his head cocked to one side. He was frozen in place, listening to something.

“Wha-” Sam started to complain when the bedroom door was suddenly kicked in violently.

It was Dean. _Dean Winchester to the fucking rescue._ Sam thought as he scowled. He saw something; something that horrified him. Dean’s machete was coated in blood; fresh blood.

“Dean what have you done!” Sam flung himself off the bed and away from Dmitri in order to get in the way of the warpath Dean was on.

“He’s a vamp, Sammy.” Dean’s look was murderous; almost evil in its intent.

“I know, Dean. He wasn’t going to hurt me. He’s my _boyfriend_.”

The eldest Winchester gave a screwy-eyed look to his naïve brother before saying, “Are you _kidding_ me? Sam you can’t trust him, he’s a monster.”

“Leave him alone! He hasn’t hurt anyone, I swear.”

Dmitri looked like a scared, cornered animal. He was still sitting on the bed, awaiting either a pardon or an execution, he wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, right. You should have seen the hot piece of ass his brother just brought home. He had her sucked dry before I could open the front door!”

Dmitri whitened upon hearing Dean’s news. He heard his brother being killed, but he hadn’t heard his brother killing anyone. It disheartened him, and he instantly wondered if he shouldn’t just die right now, and end the struggle.

“Wait outside, Sammy.” Dean order sternly.

“No, Dean! You’re not going to hurt him! He’s not like his brother!”

“Sam.” Dmitri spoke up. His voice was shaking. “You should listen to Dean. Wait outside.”

“But-” Sam looked to his friend only to find a dark, blood-thirsty gaze looking back at him.

Instead of saying anything more, he ran out of the bedroom. Instead of stopping in the hallway, like he’d originally planned, he just kept running. Something told him to just keep running. So he did. He ran all the way to the end of the block. Then he ran to the north edge of town. Then he ran to the east edge of town.

 

He eventually ended up at his hotel, exhausted and covered head to toe in sweat.

But he was finished. It was finished. All of his angst, emotion, and anger were expended in that run. He felt alive, and moderately well-adjusted, which was a first for him.

 

He took a shower, and before he finished he heard Dean come in the room; then the bathroom. Dean took a piss in the toilet; Sam heard everything, from the zipper being unzipped, to the toilet flush.

But he nearly jumped out of his skin when Dean peeled back some of the shower curtain behind him. The young Winchester stood completely still in the hot water stream as Dean stepped into the tub behind him.

He gulped, wondering what on earth Dean could possibly want, or hope to achieve by embarrassing him like this.

He refused to turn around to face Dean, and a few seconds passed before he noticed the river of pink water running down the drain.

Dean was washing off the vampire blood.

It made Sam sick to his stomach to think of the fate Dmitri had undoubtedly faced. Poor, innocent Dmitri.

Dean read Sam’s mind in a way only the two brothers could. “It’s not your boyfriend’s blood Sammy, relax. I let him go.”

“You what?” Not caring that he was naked, Sam whirled around to face Dean, who was just as naked.

“I made a deal, okay? I would let him live this time, if he left you alone.”

Sam’s burst of happiness was squashed by Dean’s details. “I can look out for myself, Dean. I don’t need a babysitter.” He turned his back to his brother again, silently cursing the cooling water.

He turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub, completely sopping wet and chattering from the cold. He grabbed a towel for himself and tossed one into the shower, hoping that Dean would cover himself up so it was easier not to stare at his nakedness.

He didn’t stick around for Dean’s response, and instead stomped out of the bathroom to put some clean boxers on.

 

Dean came out of the bathroom looking sexy as all hell. The cheap hotel towel did little to dry him off, or cover his privates, and one tiny glance got Sam hard in his boxers. Luckily he was sitting on his bed, facing the television, so the erection was not as noticeable.

 

“Sam.” Dean had a confrontational tone in his voice, and it only made Sam turn up the TV louder in retaliation.

“Sam!” The voice was really serious now, and it scared Sam into hitting the mute button.

“What?” Sam tried to cover up his startled look, but it didn’t work.

Dean sighed, looking a little defeated. He sat on the bed next to Sam.

“God, Sam… I know we don’t… you know… _talk_ much… And I’m sorry about that. I inherited my stellar communication skills from dad.”

Sam nodded in total agreement, but stayed quiet because he knew that whatever Dean was about to say was important.

“And I’m sorry that you’ve been so… angsty, and hormonal. It’s totally normal for your age, and I know that you like dudes and that _is_ , of course, just fine.”

“Okay…?” Sam wondered where this was going.

“But you can’t be hooking up with vampires, okay? It is so unsafe on so many levels. Sure, your guy was hot, and sexy, and I’m sure you felt some kind of ‘forbidden romance’ erotica going on, but you just can’t put your neck on the knife like that.”

Sam nodded; he knew that Dean had a point.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Dean asked for the first time ever. “I mean I think we can find a dude just as hot, and willing to go at it, who is _not_ a blood-sucking monster.”

Sam smiled at the attempted joke, but he decided to take it seriously. Just for the hell of it. “You mean someone like you?”


	5. One-on-One Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has some alone time with Dmitri.  
> Dmitri exercises self control.

_“You mean someone like you?”_

The question hung in the air like a bad smell that wouldn’t air out.

Dean looked away suddenly, and Sam saw his Adam’s apple bob when he gulped nervously.

“Sam, I didn’t mean me.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t want to.” Sam said bravely. “We’ve been playing this little _game_ , Dean, and I’m sick of it. You want me. I want you. Why don’t we-”

“It’s fucking complicated, okay?” Dean’s voice raised a notch too high and it made Sam flinch. The older brother ignored the look of hurt on the other’s face as he went across the room to grab a few things, presumably to leave.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked timidly.

“Just going for a drive. Be back later.”

Sam’s stomach tied in a knot of regret as he watched Dean walk out of their seedy hotel room. Why did all of their serious conversations have to end like this? One of them stomping off to blow off steam after an escalated argument… Why couldn’t they just talk it out like normal people?

He just wished Dean would stay; punch him, kiss him, fuck him…. Anything.

 

Sam contemplated what he could do to make things better between him and Dean when there was a sudden noise.

A knock on the door. Who the fuck would be knocking on their door? Now fully alarmed, Sam grabbed his machete from its position leaning against the bed frame, and grabbed the pistol from under his mattress.

The realization that he was only dressed in his boxers hardly registered, due to the oncoming state of panic rushing through his veins.

The knock came again; and again. It was a soft, insistent knocking and it only mystified Sam even more. Cautiously, ever so carefully, he peered through the small peephole in the door.

“Dmitri?” Sam nearly dropped his weapons upon seeing the handsome young man who stood on the other side of the metal door.

A little flabbergasted, the young Winchester put his weapons down and opened the door just enough so he could talk to the guy, but not enough to let him in.

“Dmitri, you can’t _be_ here.”

The vampire shrugged. “I literally have nowhere else to go. Your brother basically turned my house into a crime scene, and my parents have disappeared. I have no idea where they are, or if they are coming back.”

Sam was surprised to hear about Dmitri’s parents, but not too surprised. If a vamp’s nest had been compromised, it was not unheard of for the leaders to cut ties and start over, even if it meant leaving some of their own behind.

“Can I come in?”

“If Dean sees you here…”

“But he’s not here. I saw him leave.”

“How did you find me?”

“I followed the sound of your brother’s Impala. I mean really; I can hear that thing across town.”

Sam smirked a little. Dmitri’s heightened senses could have some perks…

He opened the door further; allowing the lion into the sheep pen.

 

Dmitri wasted no time. As soon as he was in the door, he pulled Sam in for a kiss. It was brief, but sensual in nature. Sam felt a little star-struck; he didn’t quite know how to react to Dmitri’s sudden display of affection and lust.

“We can’t… _do_ anything, okay?” Sam sounded unconvincing, even to his own ears. “Dean would _kill_ us; literally for you, and… _almost_ literally for me.”

Dmitri was still standing so close Sam could feel his breath on his bare shoulder. It made him shiver.

“Dean will never know. I can hear when his car’s getting close, and I’ll leave, okay?”

“He will know. He knows when I’m hiding something. I couldn’t keep it a secret for long; there’s no way.”

The taller teen was already kissing Sam’s neck, knowing that the Winchester’s resolve to stop was nonexistent at this point.

“Let me take care of everything, Sam. Just let go for a while, huh?”

The words were spoken so softly into the young man’s ear that he outright shuddered.

Instead of responding with words, Sam turned his head so his lips were right on Dmitri’s again. They kissed good and hard, both of them equally expressing their pent up lust and angst. And yes, Sam would admit to a little bit of erotic pull connected to the forbidden nature of their relationship.

But it was hardly the hottest thing about Dmitri. He was tall, skinny, dark haired and had a little bit of complimentary facial hair on his cheeks, stretching down past his side burns and forming into a tiny bit of a beard. Sam could only imagine what Dmitri had hiding under those tight fitting clothes he wore all the time.

He didn’t have to imagine for long. Dmitri broke their kiss just long enough to peel off his t-shirt, revealing beautiful, naturally tan skin that Sam impulsively laid his hands on, feeling the goose-bumps rise in the wake of his delicate stroking.

The young vampire moaned when Sam’s hands, on their own volition, started to unbutton the jeans hanging low on Dmitri’s hips.

Sam was already half naked from earlier, having had no time to put any clothes on. It sure made Dmitri’s job easier. They were both already so aroused, and Sam’s cock was hard and leaking through the tented material of his boxers. Dmitri boldly gripped Sam’s erection while they kissed, and the sudden contact caused an embarrassingly high pitched whimper to form in Sam’s throat.

Sam tried to continue divesting his boyfriend of his jeans, but found it increasingly difficult to focus on anything but the strong hand rubbing his cock through his boxers.

Dmitri smiled into the kiss, thoroughly amused by the cuteness of Sam’s fumbling.

A low chuckle escaped him, and it made Sam freeze.

“What? Am I doing something wrong?” The young Winchester panted.

“No, you’re just so cute. And hot.”

“Oh.” Sam blushed a little, feeling very small indeed. He knew that Dmitri was more experienced, and it made him worry that maybe he wasn’t going to do anything right.

Dmitri forced Sam to look at him, using a strong, firm grip on his chin. “Don’t over-think it. Just feel, okay? Let me make you feel good.”

Sam nodded, and gasped again when the pressure continued on his cock, but this time the hand was _inside_ his boxers. He’d never felt anything so pleasurable. Sure, he’d jerked off countless times, but having someone else doing it for him felt so different; it was like all control had been handed over, and he was now at the mercy of the vampire.

Dmitri sucked deep bruises on Sam’s shoulder, resisting the urge to bite, but loving the jumble of fear and arousal that came off the hunter in waves of tangible emotion.

“D… Dmitri…” Sam could hardly get the word out of his mouth in an attempted warning before he was already coming over the edge, spilling copious amounts of cum into Dmitri’s hand, which milked him for all he was worth while he experienced the most powerful orgasm of his entire life.

He wasn’t sure of what kind of sounds he made; he wasn’t sure of anything that went on while he was soaring high with adrenaline and endorphins.

It took him a long time to come down. It took him even longer to realize that Dmitri was essentially holding him upright, keeping him from collapsing to the floor, while exploring his mouth with his tongue. How long had he been doing that?

When Sam fully came to, he tried to contribute to the kiss, but Dmitri only reacted more aggressively, subduing his tongue to be still and just let the kiss happen. Sam felt his cock give a valiant attempt at recovery, but it failed. For now.

“God, Sam…” Dmitri spoke into those still open lips. “You have no idea how fucking hot that was.”

Hot? Sam didn’t think he was hot. He came after maybe two minutes of fondling. How was that hot?

Before Sam could ask, Dmitri did something he would have never expected from anyone.

He brought his cum-soaked hand to his mouth and licked. He licked it clean like it was the most delicious substance in the world.

Sam cringed a little, but it did interest him. “You… like it?”

Dmitri nodded. “It’s a tasty bodily fluid. I’ve always loved it, but it’s even tastier now that I’m… well… a vampire.”

Sam had never thought of that. And it was kind of hot that Dmitri liked to eat cum; it’d been years since he’d tried it himself, and that was _Dean_ … so it was different; a good different.

He thought maybe he would try it again.

He thought maybe he would try it right now…

Sam dropped to his knees, effectively releasing himself from Dmitri’s grip.

The vampire’s breath hitched when he realized what Sam was about to do. The young hunter made quick work of his boyfriend’s jeans and underwear, bunching them at his feet so he had access to the hard cock that met with his face.

It was big; not as big as Dean, but big. Sam knew he could handle this.

He started small. His confidence level built as he went on, encouraged by the unlawfully sexy pants and gasps coming from above him.

Dmitri laced his fingers through Sam’s long hair and pretended to guide Sam up and down his cock; but Sam didn’t need any guidance. He was doing just fine on his own.

The cock rammed into the back of Sam’s throat, and he fought his reflexes, forcing himself to relax and let it go deep, over and over as he bobbed enthusiastically, being sure to use his tongue on the underside. It felt good to have the cock in his mouth; so damn good. Sam let all other thoughts leave him; all thoughts other than just what he felt right then, getting fed a big cock; getting used for Dmitri’s pleasure.

And it was certainly quite the amount of pleasure for Dmitri. Sam could tell he was getting close when the hand in his hair tightened harder and Dmitri’s hips were making shallow thrusts on their own accord.

His instincts were confirmed when the teen gasped out, “Oh God, Sam, I’m close. Please pull off.”

Sam disobeyed, continuing to suck and lick, and drawing deep moans from Dmitri.

“S-S-Saaaaam!” Dmitri’s eyes went dark, and his body tensed with a supernatural strength, gritting his teeth together and biting his tongue, Dmitri all but hulked-out while he came, shooting streams of semen into Sam’s mouth. “G—Aaaaaaah!” He screamed while the torturously blissful orgasm ripped through him like it was a literal creature crawling from the base of his spine to his brain, and then back again.

He too, took a very long time to come down. But he was more than okay with that.

He looked down at Sam with an admiring gaze, and Sam returned it.

The young Winchester stood, a rather mischievous smirk graced his face.

Dmitri realized why once he dived in for a deep kiss: Sam had kept the semen is his mouth; it was a gift for him to drink.

The vampire could not hold back an aroused growl as he sucked every last remnant of cum off of Sam’s tongue, and he couldn’t help but feel touched at the young man’s thoughtfulness.

Once the kiss ended, Sam realized he was exhausted. He really needed to lie down. It was well past dinner time, but he wasn’t hungry. He was just tired.

Dmitri seemed to read his mind. “I should go.” He said wisely.

“Please stay.” Sam said unwisely.

“I can’t. Your brother could be back anytime now.”

“Just… I’ll take care of it. Please stay?”

Dmitri sighed, contemplating. After a moment of thought he nodded, wordlessly accepting Sam’s offer.

 

The two took a nap together on the squeaky hotel bed. Sam was the little spoon, and it took him mere seconds to fall asleep. He was so tired, and it felt good to have a firm body wrapped around him.

Dmitri drifted in and out of consciousness, but he didn’t really sleep. He was too nervous about Dean’s impending return.

He listened to the soothing, and yet tempting sound of Sam’s slowed heartbeat. It was almost too much to resist, but he closed his eyes and meditated; thought about anything other than sinking his fangs into that smooth flesh and draining the life out of Sam.

Sam. This was _Sam_ , he had to remember. His friend; his _boyfriend_. He really liked him. He didn’t want to kill him.

But maybe he _did_ want to turn him.

Yes, Dmitri would admit to himself a little fantasy playing out in his mind; a fantasy that included the two of them, living together as a couple, unafraid of hurting each other because they were both the same.

He tried not to, but he did seriously consider it.

It would only take a few drops of blood….


	6. Sixteen Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds his brother in bed with a vampire.  
> He reacts with true Dean-like behavior.

“ **What the Fuck, Sam!?** ”

 

Sam bolted upright in bed, his heart instantly kicking into a gallop as he thought about Dmitri; the vampire lying next to him, asleep.

But not for long; Dmitri also jolted awake upon hearing Dean’s loud, startled exclamation.

“Dean I-”

Sam barely uttered two syllables before his older brother had a serious choking grip on his boyfriend.

“Stop!” Sam felt befuddled, along with all the other emotions coursing through him. Usually there was bit more preamble to Dean’s fits of rage and rash behavior. This was too straight forward, even for him.

“Dean!” Sam physically pulled at Dean’s arms, trying to get him to let up on his hold around Dmitri’s neck, but it wouldn’t budge.

Dmitri’s eyes turned black, and his body pulsed with strength from the sudden adrenaline rush. He struggled against Dean’s grip and won, effectively sending him reeling, unsteady on his feet across the room.

“Dmitri, take it easy!” Sam tried not to sound as panicked as he felt; seeing those dark vampiric eyes really made him worry that maybe he and Dean were dead meat walking, at this point.

But Dmitri exuded an impressive amount of self control, and he seemed to be calming himself down.

“Sam, do you _want_ me to fucking kill your boyfriend? ‘Cuz that’s what it looks like; you bringing him here and letting me see you two in fucking _bed_ together!”

Dean was more than mad. This was full blown rage and jealousy. It scared the living shit out of Sam, even more than Dmitri’s vampire nature had just moments ago.

“I’m leaving.” Dmitri threw his hands up in surrender and tromped towards the door, looking very miffed indeed.

But Dean got in the way. “You’re not going anywhere. We’re going to have a nice little family chat. Stick around for the party.”

Dmitri rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, who looked pleadingly right back at him. He decided to stay.

“Sit down.” Dean ordered. “Both of you, sit the fuck down.”

Sam obeyed immediately, and Dmitri less urgently so. They were about a foot away from each other, sitting on the side of the bed.

Dean finally took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his short, spiky hair and contemplated what he should do about Sam and his pet vampire.

“What am I supposed to do with you two? Huh, Sam? You realize just what kind of position you’re putting me in? Dad told me to protect you! I’m not exactly doing much protecting by letting you have sex with friggin’ vampires!”

Sam frowned and looked away out of embarrassment. He knew he was being unfair to his older brother.

“He’s got nowhere to go, Dean. His family skipped out on him.”

“Oh you mean his _nest_? Yeah his nest is cleared out and you know what? For all we know, his ma and pop are getting a posse of vampires together to take us out! You ever think of that, Sam? No… You’ve been too busy _sucking his dick_ to find out if he’s plotting to kill us!”

Dmitri gulped hard, but kept quiet. He felt legitimately ashamed and scolded for the second time that day.

“He’s my boyfriend, Dean.” Sam pushed back. “I… I trust him. He’s been nothing but good to me; I’m going to fight for him. And so help me God, if you kill him, I will _never_ forgive you.”

The eldest was taken aback a little at Sam’s sudden ultimatum. And in true Winchester tradition, he couldn’t help but feel like this was his fault. He did let Dmitri go the first time. And there was also the distinct possibility that if Dean were the one fulfilling his brother’s sexual needs, then Sam wouldn’t find it necessary to go and find himself a vampire boyfriend.

So yes; this was all his fault.

“Sixteen days.” Dean finally said. “Dad will be back in sixteen days, and we’re leaving town again. Sounds like we’ll be heading East. You have sixteen days to get whatever the hell this is out of your system. If you don’t, dad will kill your little boy toy here. And there won’t be any warning, and it won’t be pretty.”

Sam nodded vigorously, and he truly looked like the fear of God had been instilled in him. _Fucking finally_ , Dean thought to himself.

“Alright. Now you can get out of here.” Dean motioned for Dmitri to leave, and the teenager barely had time to grab his clothes before getting ushered insistently out the door.

Once Dmitri was gone, Sam kept a careful eye on Dean, who paced restlessly with an unreadable expression.

“Dean?” Sam piped up cautiously.

Dean’s head snapped up to look at his baby brother. He was so conflicted. He wanted to be upset and indignant, but at the same time he just wanted to kiss Sam and persuade him to drop Dmitri and just be with him.

But Sam didn’t see any of that. Sam only saw hurt in those eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He tried weakly.

“I know.” Dean answered unexpectedly. “I know you’re sorry Sam. But this is… this is my fault.”

Sam was genuinely surprised at Dean’s confession; also a little confused, but he let Dean go on.

“If I hadn’t led you on that one time… If we hadn’t…”

Realizing what Dean was getting at, Sam frowned.

“Don’t you _dare_ apologize for that, Dean. I did that on my own. I _wanted_ to do that. And besides, it was _years_ ago. This situation has nothing to do with back then. I _like_ Dmitri. I really do.”

Dean nodded, and looked away. He didn’t want to look into Sam’s eyes as he said, “But you would drop him, for _me_ , wouldn’t you...” It was a statement; not a question.

And Sam knew it was 100% true.

“I don’t know Dean.” Sam lied. All of a sudden his relationship with Dmitri seemed cheap and groundless in comparison to what he had with Dean. But he’d done so much to defend his relationship with Dmitri he couldn’t just pull out now. And besides… Dean wasn’t _really_ asking him to give up Dmitri; he wasn’t _really_ offering himself as a substitute… Right?

“Are you saying we can-”

“Hell no.” Dean put Sam’s train of thought six feet in the ground. “Sam we’re _brothers_. It’s wrong on so many levels… We can’t be doing stuff like that together.”

Sam felt a little twinge of hope in his chest when he realized that Dean was basically preaching to himself; working at convincing himself, and not Sam.

That meant there really was a chance.

“Dean…” Sam lowered his voice to the point of it almost sounding like his brother’s. “You know I’m always here, if you change your mind.”

The eldest just shook his head. Sam half expected him to leave again. But he didn’t.

“Sam we’ve got to get our shit together. I’m serious about dad comin’ back. If he… if he gets wind of any of this… the vampire, or… _us_ … He’s never going to leave us alone ever again. Is that what you want? You’d have to forget finishing high school and all we would do from now on is hunt with dad.”

“No. That’s not what I want. I want to finish high school and go to college.”

Dean smirked, a little amused; but he let his brother dream. It was good for kids to dream.

“Alright Sammy. So what are you going to do?”

Sam felt the knot in his stomach getting tighter. “I’m not sure.” He wanted to pull Dean near and kiss him; to remind him of that connection they had, and to hopefully win Dean over in the long run.

But he didn’t. Instead he just sat there like a lame duck.

In true Winchester form, he just let his feelings fester. They both did.

 

Two weeks went by at school without too much event.

But Dmitri was getting worse. Now he couldn’t even give Sam a simple kiss without having to pull away to calm himself down; to repress the vampire nature and resist drinking his boyfriend dry.

“I really want to turn you, Sam.” The vampire whispered into Sam’s ear.

They were alone in an alleyway behind the school, and the taller teen had the hunter pressed back-first against a brick wall.

Sam felt a little scared upon hearing the unmistakable growl behind his boyfriend’s voice. He knew this was the vampire side talking.

“Don’t.” He was hardly begging; he just wanted to make sure to assert his opinion into the discussion. Just so there wasn’t any misunderstanding, of course.

“We really should. It makes so much sense… We can be together forever, Sam. Vampires live for a very, very long time. We can live together, and not have to worry about hurting each other.”

Sam shivered at the way Dmitri was whispering in his ear in such a low tone. It all sounded like it might make a little bit of sense….

But there was Dean. There would always be Dean. No matter how fulfilling a relationship might be with Dmitri, Dean would always be the one Sam actually wanted. He even occasionally indulged in imagining that Dmitri was really Dean, when they were together.

“I can’t.” Sam breathed. “I’m sorry, but… I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Dmitri pulled back abruptly and looked at Sam, his eyes still a little dark. “What? You’re breaking up with me?”

“I’m sorry.” Sam felt tears threatening to develop in his eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to stave off a flood for as long as he could. “I’m leaving town in a couple of days. I don’t think I’ll ever see you again.”

“But you don’t know that for sure. Hey, you know Stanford’s only a few miles from here. You can go there. You said you wanted to go to law school, right?”

Sam nodded. And the idea made him seriously consider trying to keep a long-distance relationship.

But he couldn’t. Winchesters didn’t do long-distance relationships. Hell, Winchesters really didn’t do relationships, _period_.

“I can’t promise anything, Dmitri.” The hunter finalized. “If I end up going to Stanford I’ll look you up, okay?”

 Dmitri smiled a little upon hearing that he just might see Sam again someday. “Hey don’t I get a kiss goodbye?”

Sam let Dmitri kiss him again, and it felt good. But he also felt sad, and guilty, and remorseful that all this time he’d been more-or-less _using_ this wonderful, strong person as a surrogate for the real target of his affections.

And Dmitri _was_ strong. He was stronger than anyone or anything Sam had ever seen. He’d never seen anyone fight his own nature as hard as Dmitri had. And he just kept fighting.

And he’d been so kind to Sam; so understanding, and loving.

And sexy.

 

When Sam pulled away from the kiss he realized they both had tears running down their face.

“I’ll see you later, Winchester.”

 And with that, he was gone.


	7. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later, Dean tries to change Sam's mind about going to college.

Sam did end up making plans to go to Stanford. Three years after his relationship with Dmitri ended, he almost forgot about his promise.

It wasn’t like he didn’t apply to other schools, too. But Stanford saw his potential and offered him a first-year scholarship; something that he would definitely need considering his meager - if not nonexistent -earnings from the hunting lifestyle.

But he had yet to tell Dean.

The two brothers were staying at another seedy hotel, this time in Kansas. John was off on a small errand in another county that would stretch on for another couple of days.

Sam decided that it was now or never.

 

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?” The eldest was drinking a beer while his feet were propped up on the arm of the worn couch. Sam approached a little nervously, holding his letter from Stanford.

“I got this; it’s important. I want you to read it.”

Dean looked a little suspicious, but he reached out and took the piece of folded paper.

Sam watched nervously as his brother scrutinized the page, and it looked like he read it a couple of times before he finally handed it back.

“Looks real. Nice Job; it’ll fool dad real good.”

Sam’s jaw fell open a little as he grasped for the words to say. “I… Dean it’s not fake; it’s _real_. I’m going to Stanford.”

It was Dean’s turn to be speechless. He sat upright from his lounging pose and looked Sam right in the eye.

Sam spoke first. “Why would you think I would fake a letter from Stanford?”

“I don’t know… I guess maybe you were going to run off with some guy and you wanted dad to think you were at college. Hell, I don’t know what goes on in that head of yours.”

Sam felt a little hurt at his brother’s words. “Dean I’m going to law school. I’m going to help people.” He took a seat next to Dean and the flimsy cushion sank through the couch frame and nearly all the way down to the floor.

“We already help people, Sam. We save people’s lives every day.”

Sam scrambled to get comfortable on the defective couch, but to no avail. They both ended up standing face to face, a little too closely and for no apparent reason.

“I need to do this, Dean. If for nothing else I need to just get away from the hunting business… For now.”

“You mean get away from _dad_.” Dean pinpointed wisely.

“Yeah, sure. Dad.”

“How long ‘till you leave?”

“Two weeks.”

Dean nodded solemnly and looked at the hideous, puke-colored carpet instead of looking into Sam’s searching, puppy-dog eyes.

“Well whadda’ya want me to say, Sam? Good job? I guess?”

“Yeah. I guess I was looking for your approval.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“But you’ll still help me, right?”

“Always, Sammy. I’m your big brother. I’ll always support you.”

Sam broke into a little satisfied smile. Dean gave a strained smile, but it was still a smile all the same.

Maybe this could work after all.

Maybe Sam really could leave the hunting life behind.

 

 

Telling John Winchester was a bit harder than telling Dean. He took it hard. But at the same time he was happy to have a son going to college. It just meant there was one less hunter out there sending demons back to hell.

But Sam still slept soundly at night in those final days with Dean. He had two weeks left of the hunting life. And then he was going to be a student.

He simply couldn’t wait.

 

 

“You can still change your mind, Sammy.” Dean practically begged, watching as Sam packed his things. He was leaving in the morning. And it was breaking Dean’s heart. He tried not to show it, but the crack in his voice gave it away; not to mention the mournful expression he wore all day. Bring out the sackcloth and ashes.

“I don’t want to change my mind, Dean. I’m excited about going.”

“But you’re leaving _me_ , too; not just hunting, and not just dad.”

Sam left his duffel on the bed so  he could give Dean his full attention. He walked closer, and closer, until they were close enough to hug. But they didn’t.

Dean looked down, refusing to make eye contact as he said weakly, “Please don’t leave me, Sammy.”

“I love you. You know that. This college thing… it isn’t about you.”

“But I’m the one getting hurt the worst from it, aren’t I?”

Sam didn’t quite know how to reply to that. His own heart ached at the thought that he was breaking Dean’s by leaving.

“I’ll always love you, Dean.”

Dean finally looked up at Sam. He had a few tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he said,

“Show me.”

 

It started with a kiss. Without hesitation Sam kissed Dean slow and soft, and perfect. Dean outright moaned when his brain caught up with what was happening. Their lips moved together in perfect tandem, and Sam introduced his tongue into the kiss soon after it started. He gripped Dean tightly and explored his mouth, practically holding up his weak-kneed older brother while they kissed.

“God I love you, Dean.” Sam ran his hand through Dean’s short brown hair as he licked and sucked and claimed every inch of Dean’s mouth.

Dean felt ecstatic to finally be joined with his brother in this way. He was so blown away by the skill and passion Sam exuded and expressed with the kiss.

Dean pulled away and looked into those wild green eyes.

“I want so many things with you that I know I can’t have.” He confessed aloud for the first time.

“Tonight.” Sam shared air with Dean as their lips hovered inches apart. “We can have them tonight.”

Dean responded with a kiss, pushing all of his doubts and fears out of the way to make room for the desire and lust building up in his body.

Sam didn’t know just how far they’d go, physically, but he was willing to do whatever Dean wanted; if only for the one night.

Pants and shirts were discarded slowly, unrushed while they kissed deeply, forgetting any insecurities or anxieties. This was love, they both knew. They were going to do more than just have sex. They were going to make love.

Sam was already hard and leaking through his boxers, and one look at Dean’s lower region told him he was in the same condition.

It had been seven years, but the hard bulge in Dean’s briefs still felt familiar to Sam as he slid the impeding garment off his brother’s hips.

 

“Here, lay on the bed.” Dean suggested once they were both completely naked.

Sam obeyed without a word, which had to be a first in the history of ever. He looked up at his brother with a lusty expression, and Dean had to pinch himself to keep from getting too fucking aroused just looking at his Sam lying there like that.

Dean smiled a small smile and repositioned himself so he was kneeling on the bed and looming over Sam and his face so close they were sharing breaths.

“You have no idea how tempting this is for me.” Dean divulged with a groan. Their erections were very nearly touching.

“You don’t have to fight it Dean. You can have me.”

Sam closed the discussion with a sloppy kiss, and Dean finally rested his ass on Sam’s thighs, officially straddling him and bringing their cocks together. They were both vibrating with the excitement and slight nervousness that accompanied the newness of the current experience.

Sam looked up at Dean and said, “Let me suck your cock.”

“Oh God…” Dean let go of Sammy’s hair and leaned back on a very random position on the bed, his feet nearly dangling off the edge. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could get a perfect view of Sam sliding into position, mouth right in front of his leaking cock.

He kissed it. He put a big, sloppy kiss on the tip of his brother’s big cock.

Dean could only watch in awe and arousal and he tentatively stroked his hand through the long, shaggy hair on Sam’s head while utterly fantastic pleasure shot up his spine.

Sam was so good at this.

“God, Sammy… It’s like you were born to do this.” Dean didn’t even realize the implications of his statement when he said it. But he did mean it. Sam and he were born to be together. There was no doubting it now.

Dean only wished he could get this to last forever.

He sighed loudly when Sam put all of him in his mouth, and down his throat; sucking and licking passionately and sloppily. It felt so damn good. He closed his eyes in total bliss, enjoying every nanosecond of this beautiful moment.

“You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair as he praised him. “You make me feel so good.”

Sam moaned when he felt Dean stroking his scalp with his exploring fingertips. He loved the feeling of the fleshy cock in his mouth and he was ecstatic that Dean was enjoying his efforts.

Dean startled and nearly came on the spot when Sam did this one thing with the tip of his tongue… It was licking at his balls; even though his mouth was stuffed full of cock Sam stuck is tongue out from behind his stretched lips and started making little licks at Dean’s ball sac. His fingers were also playing with it; massaging the loose skin and occasionally pulling on it.

The stimulation was too much.

“Gonna come if you keep doing that.”

Sam kept doing it; daring his brother to stop him.

“Stop, Sam… seriously.” Dean panted. And just when he thought he thought he might lose all control, Sam pulled off, trying not to cough as the cock slid against his uvula on the way out.

“God… Where did you learn to do that?”

“Do you actually _want_ to know?” Sam said smugly.

“Not really.”

“Didn’t think so.” Sam slid further up Dean’s body and resumed kissing him, making sure to convey every ounce of passion and desire that he felt. He wanted to get fucked. Now.

He rolled off of Dean and onto his back, letting Dean take his cue to be on top.

 “I want it, Dean. I want you to fuck me.”

Sam heard his brother’s breath catch in his chest. Something akin to a whimper escaped his throat.

Dean loomed over Sam and his face was so close they were almost kissing.

“You want my cock in your ass?” Dean asked vulgarly as he clenched his fist in Sammy’s long hair.

“Yes.” Sam was already so turned on that his hips bucked when he heard the explicit words.

Dean’s eyes flickered as he realized that this was it; he wasn’t just teasing.

He was getting ready to have _sex_ with Sam.

“You want me to fill your ass with my cum? You want me to paint your pretty hole with it? Tell me what you want, Sam.” The hand squeezed tighter, making Sam squeal in pain and pleasure.

“I want you to fill me with cum, Dean. Mark me as yours.”

Dean groaned his arousal and surprise at that smart, dirty mouth he had no idea Sam possessed. “You _are_ mine, aren’t you, Sammy?”

“Yes.” Sam felt his arousal reaching a critical point, and he knew that even the slightest touch was going to push him over the edge.

Dean leaned over to the bedside table drawer and retrieved a tube of lubricant and poured some on his fingers.

He held out his slick fingers for his little brother to see. “Let me open you up, Sammy. Let me have your ass.”

Sam rolled onto his stomach and stuck his ass into the air for Dean to get a perfect view of his hole.

Dean’s cock twitched upon seeing Sammy’s tight virgin hole just waiting for him to fuck.

Sam felt slick fingers immediately smoothing over his crack and exploring his tight ring of muscle that had never been touched by anyone but himself.

“I’ll bet you play with yourself all the time, don’t you Sammy?” Dean whispered hoarsely, trying to cover up the fact that he was nervous as hell to finally be able to do this to his perfect baby brother. After all these years…

“Yes Dean.” Sam said lustily as he anticipated those rough fingers going inside. “I think about you fucking me while I put fingers in my ass.”

“God, Sam…” Dean had to take a deep breath to keep from coming right then; hearing his baby brother’s confession was so hot that he very nearly finished untouched.

Sam felt wet warmth on his asshole, and he flinched and gave a little mewl when he realized that Dean was _licking_ him down there.

“Oh Dean. Mmmm… Feels so good.” Sam moaned his pleasure loudly as Dean poked his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle, loosening him from the inside out.

Dean started with two fingers, still licking the rim while the fingers dove in and out rather roughly. But Sam liked it that way. It felt good to have his older brother prepping him in a quick and dirty fashion. They had both waited too long for this.

“Fuck me, Dean.” Sam became impatient after a few moments of likely-inadequate prep. Dean’s cock was fucking huge. There was no way Sam was going to be walking straight the next day.

But Sam wanted it. And if Sam wanted it, Dean was happy to give it.

The slide was painful, and slow. Dean was slicked with lube, but it still hurt a little. Sam forced himself to relax while the last half of his brother’s cock slid inside until every inch was buried inside his impossibly tight ass.

“Sam…” Dean groaned as complete and utter bliss filled his entire being, starting at his cock and radiating throughout his body.

“You’re so tight.” Dean tried to pull out a little, but Sam whimpered, so he stopped.

“Just wait. I need a moment.”

“Okay.” Dean tried not to feel guilty about rushing the penetration. Sure, it was Sam’s request, but he should have known better.

“God Dean you’re huge.” Sam half-laughed as he tried to force himself to relax around the intrusion inside him.

“You have no idea how good this feels, Sam. It’s like… God I don’t even know what it’s like. It’s just… fucking incredible.”

“I think you can move now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sam braced himself for some more pain, but he felt pleasure this time instead. The wonderful feeling of Dean’s slick cock moving along his sensitive asshole and pressing against something deep inside him that made him see stars… It was all almost too much.

Dean was close embarrassingly quickly. He’d hardly made three tentative thrusts and he was already dangerously close to the edge.

He braced himself and thrust faster, and his hand reached around Sam’s hips so he could grab his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“I’m gonna come, Sammy. I want you to come with me.”

“Yes!” Sam screamed when he felt the cock drive into his prostate. “I’m coming, Dean. Oh God…”

Sam exploded in Dean’s hand, outright screaming as pleasure ripped through his body like a sharp knife spilling his guts out onto the bed and leaving him without breath.

Dean was already there. His hips seized and he emptied his balls inside his Sammy’s tight passage.

 

“Oh God…” Neither was sure which one of them said it. They were collapsed on the bed, temporarily satiated and nearly exhausted.

“Dean… that was…. Amazing.”

Dean didn’t respond. He tried not to choke up as he realized that this may as well have just been a dream; because Sammy was leaving in the morning.

“Hey,” Sam rolled over to face Dean once he realized that Dean’s euphoria had turned into something other than euphoria.

“You don’t regret it, right?”

“No.” Dean’s voice cracked and he could help the single tear that slid down the side of his head as he lay there on the bed.

“I just can’t stand the thought of you being gone.”

“It’s okay Dean.” Sam wrapped his arm around Dean’s lean torso and pulled him in for an improvised hug.

“We’ll _always_ have this; even when I’m not here. And I’ll visit on breaks. I promise.”

Dean nodded and sniffed, trying to regain his machismo.

He knew Sammy meant every word. He just had to get himself to believe it.


	8. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a little bit of culture shock at Stanford.

Sam left for Stanford, just as he said he would. It left Dean feeling gutted and utterly alone.

He couldn’t believe the deal he and Sam made before he left: they could see other people, just not get _involved_. And neither of them imagined they even could get romantically involved with anyone else, but they knew that sexual monogamy was not going to be realistic. Especially not for Dean.

 

The very day Sam left Dean drank himself into a stupor at a bar, and ended up taking some chick back to his hotel room. He passed out before they got anywhere, and in the morning-after hangover fog Dean barely even remembered bringing anyone home. The smell of girly perfume on the bed sheets and some lipstick on the corner of his mouth cued him in.

Dean started to realize that without Sammy his life would be so different; so much more boring. He began to wonder why he was even sticking around with his dad at all.

What if he too could be free?

 

 

The young Winchester experienced a great deal of culture shock upon his arrival at Stanford. Perhaps the most unusual thing about life outside of hunting was trust. Everyone trusted everyone for basically everything. But Sam found himself on edge and on the lookout for danger at every turn. It took him a few weeks to keep from jumping at every scream or squeal on the crowded campus.

 

His roommate was pretty chill. A guy named Hugo from France. He had a thick accent and was a little difficult to understand at times, but Sam liked him alright. Hugo was more into studying medicine than girls, so Sam had no complaints. A fellow law student, Austin, complained that his roommate brought girls back to the dorm every chance he got, and was not very considered of _noise_.  Sam considered himself fortunate.

And he liked Austin. Even though their dorms couldn’t have been further apart on the freshmen block, they hung out and studied together every night at the library.

Sam had no idea if Austin was gay or not, but it didn’t matter. Sam was hardly interested either way. At least not in a _serious_ manner. He was pretty damn sure Dean wasn’t remaining celibate in his absence. Why would Dean expect any different from him?

 And Austin was sort of cute...

Sam decided just to let things go where they would go. He wasn’t about to create drama.

 

“Hey do you want to get out of here?” Austin asked after reading a particularly long textbook chapter. The library was closing in ten minutes; it was late. Sam wanted to hit the hay.

“Like where? What would be open at this hour? It’s almost eleven.”

“I know a place.” Austin answered vaguely.

“Alright. Am I underdressed?” Sam gestured to his casual faded jeans and green t-shirt.

“No. If anything, you’re overdressed.”

 

 

Sam had no idea how on earth he let himself get talked into following Austin into that creepy building. Even his hunter gut-feelings were telling him it was a bad idea.

But it least it answered one question: Austin was _definitely_ gay.

The orgy more or less gave it away.

It didn’t officially qualify as an orgy. More like a sex show; a BDSM sex show. A combination of a walk-through haunted house and a peep show.

Sam got led by the hand through dark hallways, dimly lit by red fluorescent bulbs.

All throughout the big building, window-like showcases featured live sex. Two, sometimes three, men in leather and chains, having explicit, unabashed sex for the onlookers to see, completely untouchable behind the plexi-glass.

Sam wondered why they weren’t charged a cover at the door.

Austin read his mind.

“This is just for fun, Sam. Don’t worry. No one makes any money off of this. It’s a hobby. They all enjoy it. It’s like putting on a play.”

Sam raised his eyebrows skeptically. “Why did you bring me here? Is it… I mean is it supposed to be like porn?”

Austin laughed quietly. That was another weird thing. The place was almost packed full of people; guys and gals alike, but it was largely silent. There were no phones out, or pictures being taken; just a silent, mesmerized audience walking through a hallway as casually as if it were a museum or an aquarium.

It was bizarre.

 

“It’s art.” Austin informed. “And isn’t it beautiful?”

Sam shrugged, trying not to notice the pale young man in the display box next to him who was getting a large amount of semen shot onto his face.

 

“Don’t’ be such a prude. I know you’re gay, you don’t have to pretend.” Austin was much closer to Sam’s personal space at this point.

“I’m not a prude. I’m just not naïve. I know about the sex trade market, Austin. These people are being extorted; pressured into performing sex just for what? Shock value? Promoting or advertising an ongoing prostitution business? Nothing is free, Austin. This is _sick_ , is what it is.”

 

Austin frowned. “Look… I know about the sex trade too okay? And the reason I know these guys aren’t it, is because I used to _participate_ in The Show.”

Sam did a double take. “You what?”

“Yeah, I used be in box three; I’d have sex for show. It was fun. And that’s all it was; just fun. They’ve got a gazillion safety rules, and if you break just one, you’re out. They always use protection, you have to get health screenings every three months, and literally no one is making any money from it; you do it because you _want_ to; not because you need money.”

Sam’s head was swimming, and he hardly realized they were slowly heading towards the exit.

“Why would you want to? I mean all of those people watching you?”

“Wouldn’t _you_ love to be a great work of art, hanging on a wall in a museum? It’s empowering; being admired. I liked it.”

“So why don’t you do it anymore?’

Austin looked away, and Sam could tell he struck a nerve.

“Sorry, you don’t have to talk about it. We should go home.”

Austin agreed, and they quietly left the building at the end of the hallway maze.

 

On the way back to campus, Sam took Austin’s hand in his.

“Is this your way of asking me out?” The shorter man inquired cutely.

Sam tried not to laugh at the obvious height disparity between the two of them. Austin was just over five foot tall, skinny and petite, while Sam was six-foot something, and skinny, but definitely not petite.

“I’m… not looking for anything serious.” Sam said honestly.

“And…What? Because I had public sex you think I’m up for being your fuck buddy?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Sam defended quickly, although his internal temperature went up a few degrees.

“Relax. It’s fine. I get it. I’m sure I come across as a slut. It’s my own fault. I brought you to The Show.”

“I don’t think you’re a slut.”

“No?”

“No.” Sam said firmly. He looked Austin square in the eye when he said it, hoping to convey his sincerity.

“I think you’re a very intriguing person. And… I’ll be honest with you. I don’t have much… experience, sexually. I thought maybe you’d like to show me a thing or two. I have someone… back home… but he’s alright with me having some fun as long as it’s not… a relationship. You know?”

“I get it.” Austin nodded. He looked down at his feet while they walked, obviously contemplating.

“So why do you not have much experience if you have someone back home?” He asked curiously.

“We literally _just_ got involved the night before I left.”

“Oh. Wow. Bad luck.”

“Yep.”

“Are you sure you want to fool around? It’s more romantic if you wait.”

“Well… He’s not waiting. So I guess that wouldn’t make it romantic. Just sad.”

“Oh.”

They were at the dorm building now; the place where they would part ways to go to their opposite sides of the building. Sam decided to wait and see just what would happen.

“Are you… Do you want me to come over?" Austin broke the silence first. "I mean I would invite you to my place but I already told you about my dick roommate so…”

“I think we should wait.” Sam answer surprised even himself. “We’ve got a test early tomorrow. I should sleep. You should too.”

Austin looked touched by Sam’s considerate nature. They gave each other a rather awkward kiss on the cheek before saying their goodbyes.

 

And as Sam walked away, he realized that he was smiling.

He could get used to this.


	9. As Fate Would Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has spent a year at Stanford, and he's finally ready to do more than just study...

 

Dean awoke with a particularly painful and stiff shoulder. He sat up in bed and carefully pressed down on his bandaged wound and was instantly rewarded with a dull ache; the kind of dull ache you get from a possibly infected bite wound.

Two nights before, he crossed paths with a seemingly stray vampire. One kill led to another, and before he knew it he had taken on a small nest single-handedly. He was lucky to be alive. Thankfully, getting bitten by a vampire wasn’t enough to turn him into one; contrary to one of the many misconceptions of moviegoers across the globe.

The hard part was cleaning up. It was never fun, but when you’re sticking around town for a while after clearing out a nest, it’s best to cover your tracks. Despite the somewhat serious wound to his shoulder, Dean toughed it out and buried nine bodies in a mass grave right outside the barn the vampires called home.

Being a hunter sure was a lot of work; another reason to miss Sam.

 

“Dude did you _see_ those test results?!” Sam practically jumped into the air when he got home to his rental house. He’d been at Stanford for a year now. Due to circumstances out of his control, he hadn’t seen Dean for just as long.

“I know. Congrats. You’re second highest in the class now.” Austin smiled, obviously happy that Sam was doing well in school. Austin was getting good grades as well, but in a different major; he switched to veterinary science less than half a semester in, deciding that law was not for him. But he and Sam were sort of a thing now. They lived together in a rental house and shared living expenses between the two of them. Weirdly enough Sam felt it was like living with his brother again; sharing everything.

It wasn’t really a relationship, but they occasionally kissed during movies or at night when they were bored and tired and their judgment was impaired by lack of sleep. And Austin got really adventurous this one time and gave Sam a hand-job in the movie theater, laying a jacket nonchalantly over his lap just in case someone were to look.

Sam really liked Austin. He was a great guy; he just wasn’t _Dean_.

And he remembered Dmitri. He’d thought about Dmitri a lot. When he first got to Stanford he tried to find him; made every effort to find him. He looked up the high school and inquired about him, only to find out that Dmitri never graduated; he dropped out shortly after Sam left town.

He couldn’t find him listed in any towns in California; and it made Sam worry. What if Dmitri was dead?

 

**...XoXoXo...**

“Any hard limits?”

“Umm… like what?”

“That’s why I’m asking you.”

“No I mean… What are some common ones?”

“Well… we have some people who are into bloodplay, but for others that is a hard ‘no,’ then there’s the real nitty-gritty, like scat, watersports, sound-”

“Yeah, those are a definite no.” Sam flushed a beet red upon hearing the woman mention those things.

Matilda smiled amusedly at Sam’s hesitant and nervous nature.

“But I mean… I guess bloodplay is a maybe. It depends on how much I trust the guy.”

The woman smiled again.

“Don’t you worry, Sam. You’ll soon find out that you can trust everyone here. We’re all just here to have fun. So relax. Meeting and rehearsal are at seven tomorrow. I’ll look over your information tonight and find you a good partner.”

Sam let go of a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Was he really doing this? It all seemed ridiculous just a year ago. Now it was starting to make some sense. Damn, it must be California. Small town Sammy was really starting to get an education now; in more than one facet of life.

And for some strange reason, despite his nerves, Sam couldn’t wait to start.

 

 

“Are you kidding me, Sam? The Show?”

“Yeah. What? You’re making it sound so dirty now. I thought you liked it.”

“I do. Sorry. I just thought you had a guy back home, and you were saving yourself.”

“What gave you that idea? I’ve told you since the beginning that we’re not monogamous.”

Austin gave Sam a hurt expression, and it was all Sam needed to connect the dots: Austin had feelings for him. And Sam, until now, had no clue.

“God, I’m sorry Austin. I didn’t think this would affect you and me… I mean we haven’t done anything… _you know_ …”

“Oh I know. I’ve been wanting to. I’ve wanted you since our first semester together.”

Sam knew Austin was talking about more than just sex. He wanted a relationship. It was probably a good thing they hadn’t gone too far physically; it would make things all the more complicated.

“I can’t. I’m sorry. Dean-”

“Dean? You mean that sorry-ass guy you haven’t seen for an entire year? Yeah, sure. It must be true love, Sam. I’ve never even heard you talk about him!”

Sam knew Austin might never truly understand; especially not if he knew that Sam and Dean were brothers.

“Do you want me to leave? If you don’t want to live with me anymore, I understand. I really do.”

Austin softened. He titled his head up higher so he could look into those brown puppy-dog eyes.

“No. I want you to stay. And I’m sorry I pressured you; God I can be such an asshole.”

Sam smiled. “It’s okay. And just so you know, as far as fights go, I think that was the mildest I’ve ever been in.”

“Wow. Your Dean must be ten times the asshole as me.”

“He is.”

“But you love him.” Austin said a little mournfully.

“I do.”

“Okay. You know… I think I’ll come and see you at The Show Thursday. Just don’t be too surprised if you see my hands in my pants pockets, if you catch my meaning…” Austin gave a scandalous wink and turned to leave, making his exit as dramatic as always.

 

 

The Show’s meeting was nothing like Sam expected. Everyone was clothed, smiling, eating sub sandwiches and talking as casually as could be. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. It almost looked like a community city hall meeting, except all dudes; and one woman; Matilda, the one who managed the shindig and made sure everyone behaved.

Apparently her parents owned the building. It was meant to be a fancy clothing store, but it was defunded at the last minute and never completely finished. Matilda “fixed it up” so to speak, to make it look like an eerie abandoned building with real, non-simulated sex taking place wherever you turn.

But with the normal lights on, and a table and chairs set up it looked like any other place you might have a meeting at. It was a pleasant surprise.

Sam looked around the room a little, trying to shake himself out of his anxiety-induced tunnel-vision. He didn’t get a good look at everyone, just a few guys; all unfamiliar and equally hot.

He wondered if perhaps he should have asked more questions during his orientation interview. He really had no idea what the “rehearsal” would entail.

But he was prepared; for _everything_. Just in case.

“This is Sam.” The middle-aged Matilda broke the ice for the new arrival. “He’s a law student. I’ve paired him with Deemee for this week’s show.”

Sam thought the name Deemee was a little weird, but it must have been a pet name. He hoped the guy was more masculine than his name let on. He wasn’t too picky at this point; he hadn’t had sex in a year. But he really did need a good hard fucking. He hoped this “Deemee” fellow could deliver.

“He’s not here yet.” Matilda put in once she noticed Sam scanning the crowd of young guys expectantly.

Sam relaxed a little, and someone handed him a cup of what looked like water, and he drank it cautiously at first, half expecting it to be alcohol. It wasn’t; just plain water.

Matilda read his mind. “Don’t worry. We don’t perform _or_ rehearse under the influence. It’s a strict rule here, by the way, so you’d better stick to it.”

“Is that why Austin doesn’t come here anymore? Did you guys kick him out?” Sam had been dying to ask for a whole year now; Austin never seemed in the mood to talk about it.

The woman’s eyes shifted nervously. “No. He didn’t tell you? Last year some homophobic asshole beat him up on the street after the performance; broke his eye socket and a couple of ribs. He was in a coma for three days. It didn’t exactly inspire him to continue; understandably so.”

Sam gulped a little, starting to realize that he might be putting himself in danger by joining the performers in their art.

But it was obviously nothing a Winchester couldn’t handle… Right?

 

 

Dean held the phone in his hand for the fiftieth time that morning. He wanted to call Sam. His dad went out on a hunting trip, and Dean held down the fort at their semi-permanent residence in Kansas, keeping ears and eyes open for any demon activity.

One phone call wouldn’t hurt.

He and Sam didn’t get together for Christmas that year because an important hunt got in the way. Then Sam had more school obligations. It just didn’t work out. Now he hadn’t seen Sam in a year. A whole fucking year. But he could still feel his touch. He could still feel that tall, warm body spooning him on the bed and putting wet kisses on his neck like he did on their last night together.

Or maybe he was just imagining things.

He would never admit it, but he sometimes cried at night. In bed, when he was alone and not with some random woman, he would cry until sleep finally overtook him. Self pity was an indulgence that he occasionally allowed himself to wallow in, and he realized a little too late that it was getting out of hand.

Missing Sam, and leading a stressful hunting life… it was all culminating to a dangerous peak that would no doubt end in self destruction. And Dean knew of no way to stop it.

Except to go see Sam; talk some sense into him and get him to come back.

Dean considered it. He considered it a lot.

 

 

Sam watched as three pairs of guys talked over how they were going to manage their “scene” during The Show. It was utterly surreal how they spoke so plainly and shamelessly about things like blow jobs, rimming, and nipple clamps, almost as if they were talking about how to format a chart or sort the recycling. It was a whole other world for Sam, and he was still not sure if he liked just how seemingly casual these people spoke about the most beautiful act on earth. He expected more reverence, or maybe some more trepidation.

He was abruptly drawn away from his thoughts when one of the large metal doors swung open and a tall, dark figure walked into the building.

Because of the burst of setting daylight coming through the door, Sam couldn’t see the guy’s face at first. But as he walked closer, a lump developed in his throat. His instincts and subconscious knew who it was before he even fully laid eyes on-

“Dmitri.”

 

The tall figure stopped dead in his tracks. The door swung to a close and the impeding rays of light were no longer obscuring Sam’s view of the man he hadn’t seen in four years.

 

“Sam?!” Dmitri sounded baffled, but happily so. He rushed over to greet the now equally tall, long-lost friend. He stopped short of a hug, not really knowing if it was moving too quickly, after all those years apart.

“Oh God. I thought I’d never see you again. You’re going to Stanford?” Dmitri’s voice was husky and a few notches lower than Sam remembered. He was muscled (but not too muscled,) and wore tight fitting jeans and a t-shirt that left little to the imagination.

Sam would never have guessed that this guy was a vampire. And it surprised him that Dmitri's body drastically matured, since he wasn’t sure how the aging process worked for vampires, exactly.

“Yes.” The Winchester answered Dmitri briefly, since his mind was still reeling from the shock of it all.

“I tried to look you up when I got in town, but I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Dmitri shrugged, and his eyes wandered to Matilda, who was walking towards them with a big grin.

“I see you two know each other. What a small world we live in.”

“Yes. We dated, back in high school.” Sam explained. “I had to move away though, so we lost touch.”

His mind was still stuck on an endless loop, trying to figure out how the hell Dmitri ended up in a sex performing show, and seemed to be doing really well. Really, really well. It was almost as if he was another person entirely. The previously tangible troubled spirit and hungry nature that Sam had come to know Dmitri for was completely gone. He seemed…. At peace.

 

“God there’s so much I want to tell you.” Dmitri gushed warmly. “Have you eaten dinner yet? I could take you to the shop down the street. They’ve got great food.”

Sam shrugged, looking to Matilda as if he needed permission.

“Don’t look at me.” Matilda threw up her hands in mock surrender. “If you guys want to skip out I can always have you in _next_ week’s show.”

Sam nodded. It was plain to see that the "Deemee" mentioned earlier was Dmitri. What an incredible act of fate this was. As happy as Sam was to see Dmitri again, and to perhaps pick up where they last left off, he wasn't exactly ready to talk about performing public sex with him. And at this juncture he wasn’t really sure where either of them were emotionally, so it was best to wait.

They left together to get dinner.

It was just dinner. Dinner and talking, right?

Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sam/Dmitri in your future. Also... More backstory on how Dmitri is doing so well, despite his vampire status. Any guesses?


	10. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice long chapter with plenty of Dmitri/Sam.

“So you got out of hunting?”

Dmitri and Sam sat in an outdoor dining area at a café. It was virtually empty, leaving the two of them in complete privacy to talk about whatever they wanted while eating their fish tacos.

“For now. I needed the break. I haven’t hunted in over a year.”

“Any vampires?”

“Yeah. Lots. Why?” Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t want to offend his friend, but he had to be honest.

“Just curious. I wonder how many of them were struggling, like me, and not embracing their nature.”

“Um… none? They were all trying to kill me and my family, so I’m pretty sure they weren’t at all like you.” Sam hated where this conversation was going, mostly because it started to make him feel like a real douchebag for admitting to taking out “lots” of vampires. It was probably only a dozen or so, since he met Dmitri.

“Hm.” The vampire hummed, obviously not impressed nor convinced.

“I’ve met more people like myself; vampires who don’t want to hurt people.”

Sam’s ear perked up at that. “Really? Are they… do they still feed?”

“Yes; animal blood and donated human blood. They don’t even kill the animals; it’s all very humane and sustainable. I’m part of their community. We all look out for, and hold each other accountable.”

The young Winchester was floored upon hearing Dmitri’s report on the non-violent vampire group. Was it really possible for vampires to not be such monsters? It was a crazy notion at face value, to someone who had one too many narrow escapes with the ravenous, bloodthirsty creatures.

“It sounds too good to be true. I mean everything I know about vampires…”

“Well you know me, don’t you Sam? From the first time we met you knew I struggled with this. You knew I wasn’t going down without a fight. There are other people out there just like me, Sam; those who fight fate every goddamn second of the day.”

Sam nodded. He sensed Dmitri’s honesty. He just wasn’t so sure he wanted to get involved with a guy who was essentially part of a nest. Even non-violent, he could imagine these vampires were possessive. And if they ever found out he was from a family of hunters? There was no telling what kind of horrible fate could befall him.

“I’m sorry.” Dmitri began to repent. “This was supposed to be a happy meeting. I didn’t mean to make it confrontational.”

“It’s okay.” Sam’s mind still raced with questions. “I’m glad to hear you’re doing well. So… I guess that’s why you look so… put-together. You’ve been feeding regularly; I can tell by the look in your eyes that you’re not hungry for blood.”

Dmitri indicated his plate of tacos with a light nod.

“Nope. If I drink a few pints a day I can even eat normal food, which is great because for a full year I barely ate anything at all. The hunger for blood takes away my appetite for food altogether.”

“And does the sight of blood make you… vamp-out, so to speak?”

“No. And as long as I drink donor blood I don’t even get tempted to feed on people. Honestly I’ve never gone full vamp mode. I just…  I’ve heard it described as a high; better than drugs… I’m afraid if I let myself do it then I might not want to come down from it.  And if it makes me want to hurt people, kill them even; then I don’t want to play with that kind of fire.”

Sam was genuinely astounded at Dmitri’s level of wisdom and caring, considering that the poor guy could hear a heartbeat from a few blocks away. It must be pure torture.

“So… You and your brother…?” Dmitri pried nonchalantly. “I know you had a real hard-on for him back when you were still adjusting to your sexuality. Is that still a thing?”

Sam nodded, but instinctively looked around to see if anyone could overhear. There was still such a taboo surrounding things like this. He was surprised Dmitri was so casual about it too.

“Yeah, we… It’s complicated, but he knows how I feel; how we both feel. It’s been a tough road, but… I guess the main thing right now is that we’re keeping it open. We’re not waiting for each other, but what we have will always be there.”

Sam felt like an idiot trying to compile everything that happened within the last four years into just a couple of sentences. He also tried not to get aroused when his mind skimmed over the memory of him and Dean’s last night together, one year ago.

Dmitri didn’t miss the uptick in Sam’s heart rhythm.

“Sounds very unlike Dean; he struck me as the possessive type.” He hit the nail right on the head with that one.

Sam had no idea how to explain the situation, so he just shrugged helplessly.

“So… Why did you join The Show?” The vampire asked.

“It’s interesting, and I guess it’s because I wanted to be a part of the project. Also, sex with no strings attached really is a great plus too, obviously.”

Dmitri smiled at that.

“Do you enjoy it?” Sam quizzed, finally taking a turn asking questions.

“Well, I haven’t done a show in a few weeks; been too busy. But I do enjoy performing, and yes, the sex is pretty good. Honestly though I haven’t felt much chemistry with the partners I’ve been paired up with. It feels rather awkward at times, and since we hardly know each other our movements are rarely coordinated so it feels out of sync. But I hear it _looks_ good; so there’s that…”

Sam’s head was spinning again; thinking of all the details and ramifications that go into performing a genuine sex scene in front of dozens of strangers.

Dmitri recognized the overwhelmed expression. Even after all these years he still felt so familiar with the young Winchester.

“But you and I… We had chemistry. I think it would be different with you. I would love to do a show with you. Would you… like to?” Dmitri held his breath for a moment after asking, knowing that he was being very forward and may not get a positive answer.

Sam smiled. “I’d love to. But… Don’t you think we should like… _rehearse_ first?”

Dmitri’s face split into a toothy grin.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

 

Dmitri’s apartment was small, but tidy. But Sam was hardly paying attention. He and Dmitri were on each other like magnets, stuck fast and never parting more than a few seconds, mostly when removing articles of clothing.

The vampire’s skilled, sweet and lusty kisses were so familiar to Sam. It was like finally watching an old favorite movie again after years; almost as surprising and exciting as the very first time, and sweetened with a generous helping of nostalgia.

“I want to fuck you.” Dmitri confessed against Sam’s parted lips. They were naked now and standing right next to the twin-sized bed.

“I want it too. God Dmitri you have no idea how much I want this.”

“Oh but I _do_ have an idea.” Dmitri growled amusedly. He started biting Sam’s neck, using human teeth and just enough pressure to leave shallow red marks that would fade in a few hours.

The sense of danger coursing through Sam’s veins only served to take him higher in his arousal, and he could already feel close to his first release in far too long.

“How long has it been for you? How many people have enjoyed that sweet ass of yours?” Dmitri punctuated his jealousy by gripping Sam’s firm ass in his hands, earning a groan from his lover.

“A year. I… lost my virginity to Dean, a year ago…. No one else, I swear.”

Dmitri felt a possessive wave course through him and it added to his burgeoning passion and lust.

“I’m going to mark you up so good, no one will want you but me.” Dmitri knew Sam would like the dirty talk.

And he was more than a little right.

Sam’s hard cock was already leaking, completely untouched.

“God, look at you.” Dmitri marveled at the drizzle of precum dripping from the tip of Sam’s big cock. He decided he just had to have a taste.

 

 

“Oh… fuck.” Once Sam’s cock was deep inside Dmitri’s warm, talented mouth, Sam could think of nothing else but the desire to come.

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that. Dmitri I’m ser-” He tried to finish his warning but it was no use. He was coming, spilling into his lover’s awaiting mouth and getting swallowed greedily.

“Wow.” Dmitri said once he was certain he’d gotten all of it.

“You still taste _so_ good.”

Sam blushed. He realized that Dmitri hadn’t reached his climax yet, and he was going to do something about that.

“Do you have any lube?”

 

 

It hurt more than Sam remembered. Maybe it was because they didn’t bother with rimming, or fingering beforehand. They used plenty of lube, but it still stung.

Sam bit his lip and struggled to keep quiet on the first few thrusts.

“Oh…. Sam you have no idea how heavenly this feels. God, it’s like... a tight heat that is just… squeezing all logical thought right out of me. All I can think about is how good this feels… _Fuck_.”

He quickened his pace, gripping Sam’s hip in one hand and his long mop of hair with the other.

“Oh God… Please stop.” Sam stiffened tight as a board once the pain got to be too much. Something was different. This was nothing like how it was with Dean, when he just couldn’t get enough of his cock and wanted to be fucked all night.

This just _hurt_.

Dmitri stopped, almost doing a double take. Did he just say to stop? Maybe he misheard. He froze, his cock still buried deep inside that impossibly tight ass.

“Are you okay?”

“No. I… I think I need to stop. This hurts.”

Dmitri then realized that Sam’s trembling was not from pleasure, but from pain.

“Shit. Okay. Look I’ll pull out slowly, okay? Just… God I’m so sorry. I’ll be gentle, pulling out, okay?”

Sam had tears in the corners of his eyes, but it wasn’t from the pain. He was so touched by Dmitri’s extreme concern that he was suddenly overwhelmed with the strange mix of chemicals in his brain. He was crying, and it was for many indiscernible reasons all at once.

Dmitri kept his word; he pulled out very slowly and carefully, watching to make sure there was no blood or visible tearing.

“Oh God… I’m sorry Sam I should have done more to prep you. Are you alright?”

Sam lay down and rolled over so he could see Dmitri through his blurry eyes.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be such a lousy lay.”

“Don’t say that. This is my fault.”

“What a way to kill the mood, huh?” Sam was feeling more normal now, and he wiped away the last of his tears.

“It’s okay. Please don’t apologize. I… If you still want to have sex some other time I’ll be sure to prep you better. I have a vibrator, too, so that could help relax you.”

The young Winchester nodded.

“Yeah. Don’t worry; it takes a bit more than this to scare me off. I would still like to have sex with you. Really.”

“Let’s watch a movie huh? I have a really great comedy I think you’ll like.”

Sam smiled, happy that they could movie past the snafu so quickly and maturely. This was the sort of functionality his relationship with Dean was lacking.

 

 

In the morning Sam realized that Dmitri was gone.

Nothing else had happened that night. They watched some movies and Sam fell asleep on the sofa, head draped over Dmitri’s lap, somewhere in the midst of the third movie. He hardly remembered the plot; something about a guy who looked like The President inadvertently becoming The President…

Sam wandered around the small apartment while waiting for Dmitri’s inevitable return. He opened the fridge and found nothing but two coolers full of bags of donor blood, a bottle of ketchup and some questionable-looking yogurt.

It wasn’t long before Dmitri appeared through the door, carrying a brown paper bag and a pleasant aroma wafting in with him.

“So sorry.” Dmitri started off with an apology the moment he walked in. “I didn’t want to wake you; you looked so comfortable. I got us some breakfast.”

“It’s no problem. I figured you’d be back soon.” Sam shrugged.

“You like pancakes, right?”

“As long as there’s bacon.”

Dmitri grinned. “Yeah, there’s bacon.”

 

 

Sam and Dmitri spent the next half hour eating pancakes, bacon and eggs and talking about life and love. Dmitri apparently dated a few guys on and off over the last four years, but nothing serious. Sam tried not to sound as inexperienced as he was, but he didn’t lie when Dmitri asked him about his love life.

“It’s just been you, and Dean. My housemate, Austin…. He was into me, and I guess it was my fault; I might have led him on a bit, but it was unintentional. I told him I didn’t want a romantic relationship and I could tell he wasn’t going to be okay with a strictly sexual relationship. So nothing really happened between us.”

“I see.” Dmitri was clearly thinking about something else now; like how much he wanted to lick away the small stripe of syrup smeared on the corner of Sam’s mouth.

His desire took over, and he leaned over and did it; he licked the corner of Sam’s lips and pulled away, smiling. Sam smiled back, and pulled him into a kiss that turned heated much quicker than he originally intended.

“I’ve been thinking.” Sam mumbled with a mischievous smile. He could hardly speak due to Dmitri smothering him with sexy, demanding kisses.

“Yes?”

“I want you to fuck me. We’ll have to take it slow… but I really want it. I’ve wanted it for so long.”

Dmitri’s eyes darkened, his vampire nature showing through a little as his arousal climbed higher.

“I’ll be gentle. I promise.” The black faded slowly from his eyes, and he shook off the tingling sensation his vampire side left in its wake as it receded.

They ended up in the bedroom again, naked and rubbing their leaking erections together.

Dmitri turned Sam onto his stomach, and before he could object the vampire pulled those perfect, firm ass cheeks apart and licked a long, wet stripe between them, paying special attention to his hole, which twitched under his ministrations.

“Oh God…” Sam hadn’t been touched that way since Dean did that to him for the first time a whole year ago. It was so strange, but so erotic and it felt so good.

The tongue explored further, venturing inside the first ring of muscles and forming a consistent thrusting rhythm that threatened to drive the hunter to the brink of insanity.

Sam couldn’t even formulate words when he felt two fingers accompany the probing tongue in his ass, and he did his best to relax and loosen up for the much bigger intrusion yet to come.

“I have a vibrator. Is it okay if I use it?” Dmitri finally asked once he’d taken his tongue out of the equation.

“Yes. God, whatever you want. Please just fuck me.”

Dmitri pulled his fingers out gently and practically flung himself across the room to get to his nightstand where he found his vibrator and lubricant.

He coated the vibrator quickly and generously with the slick liquid and carefully placed it at Sam’s quivering entrance.

“Oh God you have no idea how fucking hot you look right now, Sam.” And with that, he gently pushed the dildo inside halfway and switched it on.

Sam instantly jerked when he felt the sudden vibrations coursing through his insides. It felt strange, but decidedly nice. It stimulated his prostate and he could only imagine how much precum was leaking onto the bed sheets because of it.

“You take it good for me.” Dmitri complimented filthily. “You like taking toys up your ass, don’t you? You like getting your tight hole ready for my huge fucking cock.”

Sam shuddered with a wave of newfound arousal for this sexy kink he didn’t know he had. He loved being praised and berated at once. It was fucking hot.

Dmitri motioned for Sam to get up on his hands and knees, and he obeyed quickly as Dmitri set a rhythm pumping the dildo in and out very slowly.

“I want your cock.” Sam admitted, swept away with his lust-filled, foggy mind.

 “You need to ask nicely.” Dmitri thrust the vibrator all the way inside, just to make sure Sam could take the length. The dildo wasn’t nearly as big as his cock, but it was the vibrations that were doing most of the prepping.

“Please….” Sam broke easily. “Oh God, Dmitri, I need your big, thick cock filling me up. I need it so bad. I want to come on your cock, and show you how easy it is to get me to come when you hit my spot just right-”

Dmitri didn’t let Sam continue. In a small urge of vampiric adrenaline he slipped the vibrator out, not bothering to turn it off as he threw it across the room and knelt on the bed properly, readying to mount is lover.

“Oh God…” Sam gasped as he realized that Dmitri slipped into a heated, possibly vampiric state. But instead of frightening him, it turned him on even more.

“Please fuck me.” He didn’t need to ask twice, as he was immediately rewarded with Dmitri’s thick, long cock penetrating him in one hard thrust. It hurt for just a moment, but the pain gave way to utter pleasure almost instantly.

“Mine,” was all Dmitri could growl as his dark eyes fixed onto the connection between him and Sam. He watched with pure lust and possessiveness as his cock slipped in and out at a demanding pace.

“Oh… Fuck. _Harder_. Please fuck me harder.”

Dmitri complied, feeling a swell of pride and ownership as he bent forward over Sam’s stiff back and fucked like an animal in a mindless rut.

The bed’s headboard banged against the wall loudly, but neither of them noticed or cared. All that existed was the two of them fucking until their brains were wiped of anything but pleasure and the need for release.

“Oh fuck… OH FUCK!” Sam cried out while he stained the sheets with long streaks of semen. He could tell that Dmitri was getting close as well.

“I’m gonna come in your ass, Sam. I’m gonna fill you up so full.”

“Yes!” Sam cried out from the intensity of the powerful thrusts during his post-orgasmic sensitivity. “Come in my ass, please. Oh God. Yes.”

Dmitri was already there; he stilled, and with a feral growl he felt his cock pulsing hot liquid into Sam’s tight channel. He could only express his intense pleasure through a series of grunts and small jolts of his hips, but Dmitri’s orgasm was by far one of the most intense he’d ever experienced.  He allowed only two sharp, vampiric teeth to descend over his human teeth and he bit Sam’s shoulder lightly. It was only enough to draw a tiny amount of blood, but it left a mark to signify the claiming.

Sam didn’t know what the bite meant, but he hardly minded. It didn’t hurt much and it felt strangely arousing that Dmitri wanted to partake in a small amount of his blood.

“Your blood tastes even better than your cum.” Dmitri sighed as he collapsed on to Sam’s back. Sam lied down on his stomach and felt the still-hard cock twitch inside his well-used ass. Dmitri lay on top, since he was the same build as Sam there was no danger of crushing him.

“Wow… That was… _Amazing_.” Sam reveled in the afterglow; he loved the feeling of the softening cock in his ass and the large amount of semen threatening to leak out. He felt properly fucked and satisfied; at least for now.

“It was.” Dmitri agreed, almost sounding sleepy.

“You know… I’d never… done that; with anyone.” He confessed quietly.

“Done what?” Sam questioned in confusion.

“Mating. I’d always used a condom and I’ve never made a claiming bite before…. I’m glad it was with you. You’ve always been special to me, Sam. You saved my life, all those years ago…”

Sam wrinkled his brow in confusion. “ _Mating_? Like, what, marriage?”

“No. It’s not like a legal thing. It’s a… social thing, amongst some creatures. If you were part of my nest it would be to tell the rest of the vampires that you are not to be shared; that you are mine and mine only. They could smell it, for instance. For a while after sex they would be able to tell that I put my seed in you, to claim you. Normally the mating bite would be much more… noticeable. But I obviously didn’t want to do that without permission, so…”

“Oh.” Sam relaxed a little, realizing that it was merely a symbolic gesture, and nothing actually committing them to each other.

“So does that mean you want me to meet the rest of your nest?”

“Maybe. Eventually. They will smell you on me as soon as I walk in the door, so it’s only fair that they know who it is that has stolen my affections and made me so very _unavailable_.”

“Sounds like an excuse to just show me off.” Sam huffed in feigned disgust.

“It is. Can you blame me? God, Sam. I can’t tell you how _good_ that felt… I’ve literally never felt so connected; so in sync. Please tell me I’m not the only one who feels this bond we have.”

“No, you’re not the only one.” Sam said with a little bit of guilt knotting in his stomach.

“I feel like we were meant for each other, don’t you agree?” Dmitri kissed and licked at the seeping bite while he slowly slipped his cock out of Sam’s puffy and well-fucked ass. He surprised his lover by licking the stray semen that leaked out.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed, although he wasn’t sure he meant it.

He did feel connected with Dmitri. He just wasn’t 100% certain they were really soulmates.

After all… Dmitri wasn’t Dean.


	11. Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, peeps! I've been super stressed with college stuff. But finals are done now! Yay!!

Dean Winchester was a man of few needs. His entire life he went without, in order to provide for Sammy, or to just get by. In the past he had gone without food for days, slept outside in the cold, went without any human interaction for weeks.

He was a survivor. He didn’t need much.

But when he _did_ need something, he really, really needed it; to the point where nothing else mattered but that one need.

 

And today, one year and six months since Dean laid eyes on his brother; that was his need.

Dean _needed_ to see Sam.

 

 

 

It was a rainy Friday afternoon. Sam had just finished up his last class for the week and he looked forward to getting home, taking a nap, maybe browsing the internet mindlessly for a few hours before Dmitri would get home from his job working in a shipping warehouse.

They lived together now: Austin, Dmitri, and Sam. Though Austin claimed he was going to find a new place soon. The rental house had three bedrooms, but it was obvious that despite Sam and Dmitri’s considerate and gracious behavior, the house was getting smaller every day.

 

 

It was a short walk back home from campus, and Sam was just about to head down the last remaining stretch of sidewalk to get to his front porch when something completely unexpected caught his attention.

There was a familiar man in a leather jacket, standing not even fifteen feet from him.

It was Dean.

“Dean?!” He said incredulously.

His older brother walked to him slowly, hands in his jacket pockets; it was what he did when trying to look all cool and nonchalant.

“Heya Sammy. Miss me?” Dean tried on a smirk, acting like he didn’t want to just pull Sam in for a lusty, passionate kiss and fuck him against the nearest wall.

“God… Dean.” Sam closed the gap between them first, pulling the shorter man in for a hug.

“I _did_ miss you. It’s been too long.” Sam whispered truthfully.

“Tell me about it. You got no idea the boner I have right now.” Dean couldn’t hold back his cheeky grin, but he tucked his face further into Sam’s shoulder so he didn’t see.

Sam laughed. “Well I’m sorry I can’t do anything about that right now. I mean, not _outside_ , that is.”

Dean pulled back from the tight embrace and eyed Sam with a mischievous look.

“Wanna take me inside and show me just how much you missed me?”

“More than anything.”

 

Austin was gone for the weekend; some concert a few cities away. And Dmitri wouldn’t be home for another three hours. This meant Sam and Dean had three hours to just… enjoy each other, and to enjoy being together again after nearly two years apart.

 

“Oh God. Forgot how fucking big you are.” Sam marveled as he stroked his big brother’s cock. He was on his knees, getting ready to swallow it down.

“Hm... California boys not doing it for you, huh? Bet you none of them have a cock like mine; isn’t that right, baby boy?”

Sam could honestly agree to that; he didn’t have to pretend, like he found himself doing with Dmitri. As hot as Dmitri was, he just wasn’t _Dean_. And more often than not Sam lied to Dmitri, while in the throes of passionate sex; telling him it was the best sex of his life, or that no other man knew how to fuck him just right. And Dmitri _always_ asked. Somewhere in the bottom of Sam’s heart he knew that Dmitri was insecure about their relationship; like Dmitri knew that Sam’s heart belonged to Dean and only Dean.

 

“Never had a cock as big as yours, Dean. It’s a fucking monster.” Sam didn’t give Dean the chance to respond. He swallowed it down like it was his last meal, pushing it down into his throat with ease and resisting the gag reflex like a pro.

Dean couldn’t talk; he could hardly think when his boy took him like that: so easy and smooth and so warm. He couldn’t think of anyone who knew how to suck his cock better than his baby brother.

“Gonna come.” Dean hardly realized the voice was his own; the warning was so automatic; so natural, that he didn’t even think before he said it.

Sam pulled off, releasing the suction with a loud pop. He stripped off his jeans quickly and positioned himself on the bed, springs creaking as he settled onto his knees, ass in the air, waiting for Dean to fuck him.

“Jesus.” Was all Dean could say; he clenched his hands tightly into a fist and dug his nails into the palms of his hands in hopes that he wouldn’t orgasm just from seeing Sammy present himself like that. After all this time…

He had to look elsewhere for half a second to distract himself a little, the visual stimulation was starting to overwhelm his resolve to stave off his orgasm. If he came untouched, and prematurely at that, Sam would never let that one go.

Dean diverted his attention, looking randomly to a pair of black Chuck Taylor’s laying next to the closet door. Ever the opportunist, Dean saw it fit to make a comment about Sam’s apparent fashion choices.

“Never took you for a high-tops kind of guy, Sammy. Stanford is turning you into a real beauty queen, isn’t it?”

Sam was hardly thinking clearly in his response; if he were, the conversation may have turned out a bit differently.

“Those aren’t mine. They’re Dmitri’s. He’s got like _ten pairs_.”

Dean froze upon hearing that information. It wasn’t just the fact that Sam had someone living with him; nor the fact that they clearly shared a bedroom; a _bed_. No, it was the name that triggered in his mind. It was an all-too-familiar name half a decade ago; so familiar that it would be impossible to forget.

Sam stilled once he realized what he’d just confessed; and what it might mean for his relationship with Dean from now on.

“Are we… are we talking about _Dmitri_ , Dmitri? You know, blood sucking, fuckin’ _vampire_ , Dmitri?” Dean was hardly in the right frame of mind to keep his boner; it was already starting to go flaccid, fear and confusion taking over the arousal like dirt stirred into water.

Sam sighed, quickly realizing that the train heading towards passionate, mind-blowing sex had derailed for the time being. He turned over to face Dean, who was a panting, half naked mussed-up mess that looked well on his way to being thoroughly pissed off.

“It’s not like that, Dean. I swear.”

“Don’t you give me that crap.” Dean chastised Sam’s response, though he expected nothing less from a Winchester.

“You’re fucking him, aren’t you? Should have known. You’re always repeating your mistakes, going back to your old habits.”

“ _You’re_ one to talk about _habits_ , Dean.” Sam verbally pinned with scary accuracy.

“Dmitri doesn’t hurt anyone. He is a good person; a _strong_ person. I’ve been with him for months and he’s never once given me reason not to trust him.”

“He’s a vamp, Sam. That should be at the top of your list of reasons!”

“Why? He’s never fed off of a _person._ He drinks donor blood and animal blood. He has a whole group of people just like him to support him and get him the help he needs when I can’t.”

The eldest Winchester was overwhelmed with a mixture of anger and helplessness. How could Sam do this? How could he convince Sam that this was just wrong? That it was beyond dangerous; it was madness.

 

“Don’t you dare leave.” Sam recognized the look in Dean’s eyes; the look that gave away his total loss for words. It usually ended up in someone getting their nose punched in, or just the silent treatment accompanied by temporary abandonment.

“I’m not leaving.” Dean thought about it, but he wasn’t about to walk out after being apart from his soul mate for so long.

“Just… God, Sam. I don’t know what to say. It’s like I’m watching you swim with sharks. Fuck why am I even using analogies here? It’s like finding out that you share a bed with a _vampire_!”

Sam couldn’t help but smirk with a little amusement upon hearing Dean’s bumbling disapproval.

“I’ve missed you, Dean.” Sam said honestly. He wasn’t really meaning to change the subject; it was an impulsive confession.

 “Don’t change the subject. Don’t think we’re done talking about this!” Dean was pacing now; sans trousers and undergarments, his flaccid cock swayed while he walked two paces left, and then two paces right.

He sighed, his expression softening a little once Sam’s confession sunk in.

“I missed you too.”

“Come here.” Sam wasn’t feeling sexy or horny anymore, but he needed closeness; the kind of closeness that two brothers weren’t supposed to have at their age. But he didn’t care; neither of them did.

They lay on the bed together, naked from the waist down, hugging and kissing and petting.

Dean got hard almost instantly; the lack of good sex in the most recent months made for a pretty randy Winchester.

“Sammy.” Dean whispered against his brother’s wet, spit-slicked lips.

“I want you.”

“I want you, too. But look… Dmitri’s gonna be home soon. Now’s not the right time for this. It was a bad idea anyway I… I want to stay with Dmitri, and I don’t think he wants to… you know… _share_ me.”

Dean’s eyebrows knit together tightly as he processed what Sam just said.

“Sam, I’m pretty sure _I’m_ the one who’s been sharing _you_ , at this point. He’s got you on friggin’ loan right now. This ass is _mine_.” Dean accentuated his statement with a harsh pinch to Sam’s bare ass cheek.

Sam frowned.

“In your heart-of-hearts, I know you know this… but… I’m not _property,_ Dean..... Dmitri has this weird possessive thing going. And I like… being with him, when you’re not around. I just… want to keep my relationship with you low-key; I don’t want to stir up trouble with Dmitri.”

“Yeah you mean you don’t want him to kill you?”

“I don’t want to give him reason to kill _you_ , Dean. I’m serious about the possessive thing. He… sees me as his mate.”

Dean sat up on the bed and looked anywhere but at Sam’s face. This was all too much right now.

“You… Would choose him over me?”

“No, Dean. I just don’t want to upset him. He’s been good to me.”

“Leave with me.”

“What?” Sam sat up on the bed and touched Dean’s turned shoulder.

“I mean it. Leave Stanford; come home with me. We can transfer you to a different college, somewhere on the east coast. I’ll bet Harvard would take you.”

Sam scoffed at that. He doubted Harvard would even look at an application like his. No school recommendations, no money, and no family legacy status. But Dean did bring up a good point. He could leave Dmitri and go home. It sounded so tempting. But that was probably his dick doing most of the thinking, there.

 

“I’ll think about it.” Sam said honestly, and sealed the promise with a kiss to Dean’s perfect mouth.

 

What Sam didn’t know was that Dmitri had come home early. He didn’t even need to leave his car before he realized what sort of activities were taking place in the upstairs of the house. He waited and listened, feeling hurt that Sam would cheat on him. And he recognized the voice: Dean fucking Winchester.

He felt a wave of relief when he realized that it was all coming to an end; once Dean found out that Sam was living with the infamous vampire that he’d let live so many years ago.

Dmitri knew it was unfair of him to eavesdrop, even from so far away. Hey, it wasn’t his fault that he had super-powered hearing, right?

But he didn’t stay. The vampire wisely decided to drive on, and blow off some steam. He and Sam were supposed to be part of The Show that whole weekend. He wondered if Dean coming to town was going to change any of that.

 

 

Sam forgot almost entirely about The Show. But he was scrolling through some emails on his computer when he noticed that evening’s itinerary sitting unread in his inbox.

“Oh great.” He grumbled as he quickly scrolled though the email and then closed it.

“Hey Dean, I’ve got somewhere I’ve got to be. I forgot, sorry.” He tried to sound nonchalant, so maybe Dean wouldn’t inquire further.

Dean came in from the other room holding a piece of half-eaten pecan pie with his bare hands.

“Where you going?”

“I’ve got a…. meeting. Law school stuff. Really boring.”

“Huh. Can’t you skip it? I mean can’t you tell them your long-lost brother’s in town?”

“Afraid not. It’s important. I’ll be back in a few hours, probably.”

Dean looked at the clock and then looked back at Sam skeptically. “You’re going to a long meeting at school at eight at night? What are these people, nocturnal?”

“Yep. Basically.” Sam said absent-mindedly as he got his things together.

“I’ll see ya later.”

Sam had already closed the front door before Dean got another word in. It was odd for Sam to leave like that.

The eldest Winchester knew something was up; he had to; it was his job to be suspicious. It was his job to look after Sam. Following that logic, it would have been irresponsible for Dean to _not_ snoop on Sam’s laptop and check his emails to find out where he was going. Surely it would have been downright _neglectful_ for him not to track down the the address for the place where some “show” was taking place and apparently Sam was a part of.

 

Dean had absolutely no idea what he was walking into. But he was about to find out.

 

 Really quickly.


	12. Blinded

Inside of the “ _undressing_ room” at The Show, Sam clumsily scrambled to get his clothes off and don his risqué black speedo and leather torso harness. The room was poorly lit, and that made for a whole thicket of confusion while Sam attempted to detangle the harness and figure out what went where.

He was five minutes late. He could only imagine just what kind of torturous solo activity Dmitri must have needed to improvise with in order to fill the time.

 

As soon as Sam was 80% sure he got it all on correctly, he walked quickly and quietly through the small access hallway comprised of narrow doors that led to all of the performance windows.

He and Dmitri were assigned to display number six, and he took a deep breath while opening the door; he still got anxious before performing.

Sam stepped inside the opening in the wall and entered the window box. He kept his head down, trying not to make eye contact with the people peering inside; watching; waiting. He became a little alarmed when he realized that Dmitri was not already inside the box.

 

But there was a note.

The note read: “ _Put on the blindfold and wait_.”

 

Sam immediately obeyed; he welcomed any excuse not to look at the audience. The blindfold was black, and very soft. The excess length of the braided fabric cords tickled his back in a sensual way. It helped him calm down, and to think about sexy things, instead of the grocery list on the fridge or his upcoming exam the next week.

Kneeling on the floor, blindfolded and completely alone, Sam was slowly getting horny. He knew he was just supposed to wait there for Dmitri, but as a Winchester, he was inherently bad at following directions. His erection was starting the make a large bulge in his tight-fitting underwear.

Hoping that his lover was not watching, Sam moved his hand down to readjust the erection. But to his complete surprise, he was quickly rewarded with an unexpected slap on the cheek.

Dmitri must have entered extremely quietly, for someone like Sam not to hear the door open and close. But he was there. Sam could sense the vampire’s presence now; it was looming over him, likely taking in the sight of Sam’s submissive pose and vulnerable state.

“I never said you could touch yourself.” Dmitri’s sultry whisper scolded with a strange combination of stern and playful.

Sam felt his hands being tied behind him with a silk cord. And Dmitri wasn’t being gentle. This wasn’t just for show. Sam was _supposed_ to feel restrained; completely out of control.

“My safe-word is ‘checkmate.’” Sam gave a strained whisper. His mouth went dry as he realized just how far Dmitri might take this, in front of their audience. They had not yet done a dom/sub routine, and knowing Dmitri’s possessive personality, he was sure that the aspect of onlookers would only fuel his jealousy.

A chill went through Sam when Dmitri growled low, “There is no safe-word tonight, baby. Only ‘yes,’ and ‘more,’ And perhaps ‘please,’ if you’re feeling polite.”

Sam knew that it was a scripted reply; but for some reason he felt like Dmitri meant it. It was a little unsettling.

But Sam ignored the feeling in his gut as the last knot was tied around his ankles. His feet weren’t tied together, rather each foot was tethered together like a leash, with a foot of slack rope in-between. Sam knew why; Dmitri was about to implement a position they hadn’t tried before. It was an erotic concept, but Sam wasn’t sure he was ready for it.

But first…

“Suck me, slut.” Dmitri demanded coolly. He was suddenly in front of the kneeling Winchester.

Sam had to feel around for the cock with his mouth, since his hands were tied tightly behind him and the blindfold was 100% effective at keeping him inside complete darkness.

The vampire’s cock was already leaking precum, and Sam genuinely enjoyed the taste. It tasted almost as good as Dean had earlier…

A sharp, searing, but brief pain on his back accompanied by the sound of a riding crop crack made Sam moan in discomfort. He wondered what he did to deserve that. But he didn’t have to wonder long.

“Don’t you dare think about that whore of a brother of yours, while you suck my cock.”

Sam nodded obediently while he bobbed his mouth up and down on the salty erection. Dmitri was hardly psychic, but Sam knew he was no idiot and he’d probably figured it out that Dean was in town.

“You’re such a slut, bending over for anyone who will take you.” Dmitri finally pulled a line from the script that they’d actually agreed on a few days ago.  The familiarity grounded Sam’s racing, bordering-on-panicked mind.

Maybe Dmitri decided to stick to the script after all…

 

Sam did his best to deliver the appearance of the submissive slut who loved to please his master, no matter how deep the cock went down his throat or how tight the fist in his hair clenched. And it was working; not just for the audience, but for Sam. The more he pretended the more it came true. His mind was becoming clearer; all he could think about was pleasing his master; how he lived and breathed just to hear those quiet, pleasured gasps he earned when he sucked and licked Dmitri’s cock just right.

 

“Good boy.” Dmitri purred while running his hand through the tousled and hair, soothing the aching roots. He could tell when Sam had finally gotten in the mood.

“Now turn around. Show me that ass.”

 

 

 

Dean found himself in a mild state of shock upon entering the abandoned-looking department store building. Nothing in his wildest dreams could have come close to what he found behind those unassuming doors.

Throngs of college-age adults both congregated and wandered; eyes gluing and ungluing, traveling from one sex scene to another. Dean’s stomach turned when his eyes fixed on a particularly uncomfortable pose a young man was in while performing fellatio on a partner who was getting fucked from behind by another partner. Dean was perplexed as to why Sam would want to go to a place like this. Sam was the more prudish Winchester, the last time he checked.

He rounded a small corner, trying to find his brother amongst the sea of viewers, when a particularly familiar shade of hair caught his glance. But it wasn’t in the audience. It was _inside_ one of the displays. A step nearer revealed a naked Sam getting fucked senseless by none other than Dmitri: the vampire who was quickly making it to ‘arch nemesis’ status in Dean’s book.

Dean’s mouth turned a desert-level dryness in record time. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the scene before him and yet he couldn’t bear to look, all at once.

 

Dmitri made a brief eye-contact with the hunter. The look he gave was nothing short of a smirk; a cocky smirk that Dean wanted to peel right of his face with a rusty, dull knife. The more painful the better.

Sam was of course, oblivious to Dean’s presence. He was oblivious to everything but the feeling of Dmitri’s cock in his ass and his balls slapping against his perineum with each harsh thrust.

 

“You love this, don’t you, slut?”

“Yes.” Sam readily admitted between pants for air. He really was enjoying himself; if his raging boner was anything to go by. He needed to come. He was consumed with that need, for now.  

 

“You’re mine, Sam.” Dmitri used Sam’s real name, breaking a rule, but not for the first time. Sam really didn’t care; it was a common name and most people would assume it to be a pseudonym anyway.

“Yes.” Sam agreed, although he wasn’t being genuine.

“Say it, baby. Tell me you’re mine.” Dmitri grabbed Sam’s cock and began to stroke it, wordlessly promising an orgasm if Sam would only cooperate.

“I’m yours. Master please let me come.”

Dmitri growled when even an ounce of honesty remained absent from Sam’s voice.

“Tell me like you mean it, slut.”

“I’m yours. God, Dmitri I belong to you. I never feel complete unless you’re inside me, claiming me and teaching me to be good. And I’ll be so good, I promise.” Sam spoke with more feeling this time, and it was enough. Dmitri quickened his pace and tightened his grip on Sam’s cock, signaling that it was okay for him to come.

 

And he did. Sam held back a scream, letting it come out instead in a deep, strained groan. It was over quickly, but his master was not going to let him off this easy, as evidenced by the continued, unrelenting thrusts inside his ass.

Dmitri leaned over and bit Sam’s neck, just enough to draw a slight amount of blood. He kept an eye on the Winchester in the audience, watching the look of horror and dread spread across Dean’s face.

He lapped at the small stream of blood, making a show of it and he purposefully left a smear of it across his lips, letting the delicious fluid dry into a sticky substance on his mouth.

“Oh God. Master it hurts.” Sam tried to stay in-character while genuinely complaining of discomfort. His cock was flaccid now, and the continual assault on his prostate was driving him mad with frustrating over-stimulation.

“You’re going to need to make me come baby, if you want me to stop.” Dmitri only picked up the pace of his hips, seemingly never exhausting from the act.

“U-un—untie me, master. I’ll make you come. I promise.” Sam felt ashamed that he was so wrecked by the things Dmitri did to him. It felt good to be out of control like this, as much as he hated to admit it.

Dmitri immediately complied, pausing his thrusts only to get a better grip on the silky knots that bound Sam in such a submissive position.

The young man groaned when he finally had his hands and feet free, and his knees popped in protest and yet relief when he moved his legs to scoot backwards, intending to straddle Dmitri’s kneeling thighs.

Dmitri helped Sam with the positioning, giving a small measure of grace because he knew what kind of strain Sam’s muscles had been through; he could feel the young man’s thigh muscles quivering with exhaustion.

Sam sat atop Dmitri’s lap, his back to the vampire’s chest and his neck right at the perfect spot for Dmitri to continue feeding off the oozing bite mark.

The erotic position made Dmitri surge with lust, and, of course, fueled by the taste and smell of fresh blood, he was already close to orgasm.

“You’re mine, slut. No one will take you from me.”

“Yes.” Sam agreed half-heartedly; anything to get Dmitri over the edge and to finish with this confusing session.

“If anyone tries to take you, I’ll rip out their throat and drink them dry. Oh God, Sam. I can taste it now; the blood of your precious Dean flowing down my throat like sweet wine.”

Sam gulped, finally realizing that this was far beyond role-play, and had been for a while. Dmitri was serious. But he couldn’t let it all come to a stop now. Not in front of an audience and not while Dmitri was so close to finishing.

He would just let this ride out; both literally _and_ figuratively.

Dmitri stared at Dean Winchester through the thin layer of plexiglass as he came deep inside his companion, feeling a spiritual satisfaction in claiming his mate with his seed, and an emotional satisfaction by showing Dean who Sam belonged to.

 

The eldest Winchester got irrepressibly sick the moment he realized that the vampire had just climaxed while inside his brother, who he’d fucked _without_ a condom. Dean whirled around, looking for a trash can, but finding none he ended up puking his guts out on the floor, not ten feet from where Sam knelt, still blindfolded and completely unaware of Dean’s presence.

 

Sam was panting with exhaustion, feeling incredibly sore and in need of a trip to the bathroom. But being the good little submissive partner he was portraying for The Show, he stayed in a kneeling position while Dmitri gently pulled out and began cleaning them up slowly.  He cleaned Sam first, wiping him down with some nice-smelling wipes before doing the same to himself.

The vampire pulled his underwear on and helped Sam put his on as well, but he opted to keep the blindfold on for the time being. Sam whimpered in protest, but he knew that the consequence of disobedience would be worse than being blindfolded a few minutes more.

The tight leather harness outlining Sam’s slim torso stayed in place, and Dmitri yanked on the middle strap in order to signal to Sam that it was time to leave.

 

 

Dean apologized profusely to the woman attending the halls as a supervisor. He offered to help clean up the puke but the woman only spoke with her eyes, and those eyes told him to just leave. And Dean did leave, with one last glance in the direction where he knew Dmitri and Sam were disappearing together. He only hoped that he would be welcome to stay the night at Sam’s shared rental house, because he neglected to ask before this whole “show” thing came up.

 

 

“Dmitri, we have to talk.” Sam sounded a little uneasy while being pushed through the access hallway, still blindfolded and almost completely naked. His boyfriend kept a grip on the leather harness in order to effectively steer Sam in the right direction.

“No, Sam. We _don’t_ need to talk. I know exactly what we need to do _right now_.”

“What do you mean?” Sam was beyond the pretense of calm now; he knew he sounded as alarmed as he felt.

They entered the ‘undressing room,’ and the vampire quickly secured Sam’s harness to a support beam like a dog chained to a pole.

Sam heard the ruffle of clothing; Dmitri was apparently getting dressed.

“You belong with me, Sam. And that moronic brother of yours is just going to keep getting in our way unless-” Dmitri cut himself short, and Sam could only guess it was because he didn’t want to give away too much just yet. They were still in a semi-public place after all.

“Unless what?”

The vampire tossed a pair of flip-flops under Sam’s feet and he put them on, almost automatically.

Dmitri whispered close to his mate’s ear. The hushed words sent chills down the young Winchester’s spine.

 

“I think it’s time for you to meet my _family_.”

 

 

Dean brushed his teeth in the upstairs bathroom of Sam’s house, feeling emotionally exhausted and sexually frustrated. The strange combination of arousal, disgust and jealousy eventually brought Dean to the conclusion that he just didn’t know what to feel. But his gut settled on anger. Yes, anger. That was an all-too-familiar Winchester emotion.

He was too busy inside his own head to notice a small car pulling into the driveway. He also didn’t notice someone entering the house until the young stranger was halfway up the stairs.

“Who are you?” Dean spoke through his toothpaste foam like a real smart person would.

The guy’s head snapped up, and he had an uneasy, nervous smile on  his face.

“Oh, hey. I didn’t know the guys had company. I’m Austin, their roommate. I’m back a little early, sorry if I startled you.”

One good look at the kid and Dean all but threw his head back with a roll of his eyes.

“Is _everyone_ in this fucking city gay?” Thankfully, since Dean had yet to spit out the toothpaste, it sounded more like ‘ish e-ewun an dish ucking shitty day?’

Austin laughed his little nervous laugh, having no idea what Dean said, and he moseyed his way past Dean in order to get to his bedroom. He was carrying a large duffle bag, and since Austin was so small in stature it was almost as big as him. It looked heavy, too.

“Ooo nee ‘ell wish da?” Dean finally gave up and ran to the bathroom to spit out the foam. He sometimes forgot that only Sam could understand his toothbrush-speak.

“You need help with that?” He reattempted to offer once he’d spit into the sink.

“Oh. No I’m okay. I’m used to it.” Austin dismissed politely.

“No, really.” Dean insisted and grabbed the heavy duffle from the stick-skinny boy.

“I don’t want to make fun of you, but I can probably bench four times whatever you weigh.

Austin laughed again; more like giggled, was the correct term. Dean rolled his eyes. He knew that this kid had a crush on him.

 

He got this a lot.

 

 

 

“So, Dmitri is dating your brother?”

Austin and Dean ended up in the kitchen together, eating pecan pie and talking about life.

“You must be _so_ jealous.” Austin looked so nonchalant while saying it that Dean had to do a double-take.

“Uuuuuuuum…  no…. Errrrm… Why would you say that?”

“Because they have like, a _perfect_ relationship. Who _wouldn’t_ be jealous of that? They like never fight and they’re always all over each other… And, I _know_ they try to be quiet, but the noises that come out of that bedroom-”

“ Eww.. .Alright, alright.” Dean secretly breathed a sigh of relief. At least _one_ cat wasn’t out of the bag. “Enough of that, that’s my brother you’re talking about, okay?”

“Oh. Right” Austin blushed. “I just can’t believe they’re happy together. Their personalities are so similar that I’d think they’d be tearing at each other’s throats.”

“Yeah, well… Sam and I have been through a lot. I’m glad to see he’s not a complete idiot and when he sees the opportunity to be happy, that he takes it, and makes it work.”

Dean internally chastised himself for not believing his own words. He really should just be happy for Sam. Why couldn’t he let it go?

 

 He didn’t know why, but he just couldn’t. It was in the exact same vein of impossibilities as breathing underwater and flying like a bird.

 

But in the meantime, there was this really cute kid sitting across from him, practically presenting himself on a silver platter of opportunity.

 

Hey, just one night wouldn’t hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope no one saw this coming because I sure didn't. This inspiration sort of hit me out of nowhere. Now I'm gonna need an CT scan for this concussion because that sucker hurt.


	13. The Cooperative Captive

 

“Yes! Oh God, Dean. Harder!” Austin sprawled out on the bed, no longer able to hold himself completely up on his knees while Dean Winchester drove into him like a jackhammer. The perfect combination of pleasure and pain sent constant tingles throughout his body, from the roots of his hair to the soles of his feet.

Dean was certainly enjoying himself too.  Austin was obviously experienced; something for which Dean was very grateful. He didn’t need to spend a lot of time prepping him before fucking into him relentlessly, letting all the anger and frustration channel into something more pleasurable than just high blood pressure and a headache.

Dean heard the telltale sound of a young man reaching an untimely climax, but he didn’t see any sign of Austin wanting to stop. He reached around Austin’s waist and felt the softening, wet cock, confirming his suspicions. But the brief stroking action only seemed to heighten Austin’s pleasure, and he displayed no hints of discomfort. Dean pretended not to be impressed. 

“God you’re fucking tight.”

“Mmmm…” Was all Austin could say in reply. He was clearly blissed-out on the hormones coursing through his veins.

“I’m gonna come in your ass, baby.”

“Yes! Please…”

Dean groaned loudly when his release finally hit him. He had been waiting so long to come inside a tight ass that his orgasm seemed to just go on, and on, and on…

This was his first time having sex with a guy in over a year. And all he could think about in the orgasmic afterglow was how much he wished that this little stick-thin boy beneath him named Austin was really his tall, slender brother Sam.

But this would do for now. This sweaty, exhausting, impromptu entanglement with a cute twink would just have to do. Because Sam was steering clear of Dean for now, apparently. And Dean decided he was just going to let him.

 

 

 

 

“Wake up, Sam.”

Sam Winchester opened his eyes, but had to blink a few times, hard, in order to get his vision to clear. He couldn’t remember anything that led him to wherever he was right now. But he knew the voice: Dmitri. The last thing he did remember was him fearing for his life while in the undressing room. Then… _Nothing_.

 

 “Did you sleep well, baby?” Dmitri was at his side, Sam realized. And he was on a bed; a cot; one of those old springy ones with a flimsy excuse of a mattress.

The vampire stroked Sam’s shaggy hair lovingly, admiring his perfect features.

“I love you Sam. You know that, right?”

Sam nodded, almost automatically. He still felt groggy. But more than anything he felt thirsty, and hungry, and in desperate need of a toilet.

“I need a bathroom.” His voice cracked and his lips stuck together with a gross stickiness.

“Sure, baby. There’s one right there.” Dmitri turned and pointed to a small, ramshackle doorway not six feet away. It was only a door frame with a shower curtain for a door, leading to a shallow closet that held only an ancient-looking toilet, a tainted mirror, and a tiny sink.

Sam tried not to cringe with disgust as he slowly got up from the cot and wobbled over to the toilet. He noticed that he was wearing pajamas; a white undershirt and some plaid cotton pants.

He felt a little bit of embarrassment when Dmitri took his elbow for support.

“Easy now. You’re still coming off of some serious stuff. I don’t want you falling over.”

Sam did not react to the implication that he’d been drugged; he suspected as much. He hadn’t felt so miserable since he had mono as a teen. The last thing he desired right then was a confrontational situation with his kidnapper of a boyfriend. He decided that until he felt more like himself, cooperation was his only option.

At least his head was clear enough for _that_ kind of logical thought.

Sam sat down on the toilet on his own, but he left the curtain open; it wasn’t like modesty was going to be a factor here. Whatever Sam had been brought here for, he’d better get used to the fact that Dmitri was going to be watching his every move anyway.

Sam took this opportunity to look around the room he was in; it was an approximately 10x8 foot room, with a small barred window and a thick wooden door that was currently padlocked on the inside.

The room was dirty and bare, save for a tiny table, a chair, and the cot. Dmitri was kind enough to have a glass of water sitting on the small table; waiting for Sam to wake up, no doubt.

 

“Can I have some water?” Sam used the question as a sort of distraction while he finished ‘taking care of business’ on the toilet.

“Sure, baby.” Dmitri retrieved the glass of water and then waited until Sam was done washing his hands in rust-red water flowing from the sputtering faucet.

“I’m sorry for the poor accommodations.” Dmitri sounded genuinely remorseful. “You deserve better than this.”

Sam gulped down the clear water from the glass in two seconds flat and it hardly made a dent in the parched condition of his mouth and throat.

“Wow. You’re thirsty. Here, you stay here while I get you a pitcher, okay?”

“Can’t I come with you?” Sam negotiated calmly. He wanted to see if Dmitri was even in his right mind at the moment; did he even _know_ that he was holding Sam against his will?

Dmitri frowned. “No, I’m sorry. My family hasn’t met you yet and… well, now is not a good time for them to meet you. It would be safer to do it later, okay? But soon, Sam. I promise.”

 

The answer did not help clear things up for Sam. It seemed somewhat logically sound, but Dmitri could still be inside some kind of delusion or psychosis. He may think Sam is there to play ‘house’ or have a happily-ever-after; or worse: maybe Dmitri thinks that he has somehow rescued Sam from Dean.

 

Sam would just have to wait and find out.

 

Dmitri unlocked and removed the padlock from the door when he left, but Sam could hear the same padlock clicking in place on the other side once the door was shut. Unless Sam could overpower Dmitri, there would be no escaping anytime soon.

What seemed like minutes later, Dmitri arrived with a pitcher of ice water. Sam immediately gulped down over half of the water in no time. But after that he felt better. The proverbial fog surrounding his brain was beginning to lift and his overall body function was beginning to approach normalcy.

“I feel much better now. Thank you, Dmitri.” Sam made sure to keep up the image of being content where he was. If this was some sort of delusion that caused Dmitri to kidnap him, then he could probably talk his way to freedom if he cooperated fully. Otherwise, he had to realize that he was in the heart of a nest of vampires, all starved of fresh, warm blood and likely easy to provoke. If he didn’t keep Dmitri happy, then he could find himself on the ‘donor’ list all too quickly.

 

“I love you Sam. I want to take care of you; if you’ll let me. We can be happy here.” Dmitri leaned in for a kiss, but Sam turned so that the lips made contact with his cheek instead. It was mostly instinctual.

“I’ve got some killer bad breath right now.” Sam said in a low, apologetic tone.

“Oh. Well I’ll get you a toothbrush, some mouthwash; whatever you require.”

Sam nodded. “Thank you. That would be great. And… some clothes would be nice. I don’t want to walk around in pajamas all day.”

“Good thinking. I’ll get you some things.”

Dmitri disappeared again, in the same fashion as before, and Sam was sure he heard the click of the lock. But he knew it was wise to listen; if Dmitri ever forgot, Sam was as good as gone.

 

 

 

“Good morning, sexy.” Austin greeted Dean enthusiastically as he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“I made you breakfast.”

Austin sat a plate on the table and Dean eyed it suspiciously. There was cooked bell pepper slices, some cantaloupe, and toast with some kind of weird light brown paste on them.

“Um… what is this?” Dean looked utterly appalled.

“Breakfast, silly.” Austin sounded unaffected.

“Um… did you run out of eggs? Bacon? And… And what’s this… pasty stuff?”

“It’s a vegan breakfast. I don’t cook with animal products. And that’s hummus, by the way. It’s a great substitute for just about anything.”

"You didn't seem to have a problem eating meat last night..." Dean smiled smugly, rather proud of that snarky comment.

But Austin ignored it. “I can make vegan pancakes if you want. I’m pretty good at it. Sam loves them.”

“No, no. That’s okay I… I’ll… try this.” Dean felt very brave indeed, even sitting within a close proximity to anything vegan. He tried a small bite of the toast. The bread tasted a little off, but it was okay. The hummus was good, but it hardly tasted like it belonged as a part of breakfast. The cooked peppers were a no-go; he was not even going to think about it.

Baby steps.

 

Sam felt better once he had the opportunity to change clothes, put some deodorant on and brush his teeth. Dmitri brought him some pizza and a large salad from a restaurant, and Sam ate it all very quickly.

He didn’t even realize just how hungry he was until the pizza was sitting there in front of him. Dmitri sat next to him, drinking from a liter bag of donor blood like it was a juice box. Sam had gotten used to it, but in his earlier years it would have caused him to lose his appetite.

 

 “I’m glad you’re here, Sam.” Dmitri finally broke the silence.

“I’m glad I’m here too. But why did you bring me here? Is it just so I can meet your family?”

“It’s a surprise, baby. Don’t worry. You’ll like it. It will make us both so very happy.”

“Okay.” Sam’s mind was reeling with possibilities, but he pretended to be satisfied with the answer.

Internally, Sam was approaching panic mode. But externally, he looked like a young man who was desperately in love with his handsome vampire boyfriend.

The two kissed while sitting on the creaky cot, and eventually it escalated into a heated make out session. Dmitri ground his erection against Sam’s hip and wordlessly asked for permission to fuck his lover.

Sam turned over, presenting his clothed ass in a sensual way that he knew Dmitri would like. His mind was calculating, so his dick was hardly with the program. He wasn’t even hard. Sam was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to survive this kidnapping that even his subconscious wasn’t in the mood.

“You alright, baby? You’re not hard.” Dmitri noted when he reached around for Sam’s button and fly.

“I’m fine. It’s probably just the… drug from earlier.” Sam stated delicately.

“Oh….Yes, I guess that may have interfered with your sexual responses for a little while. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. We can still have a good time.” Sam tried to make sure that no matter what, no wrenches were getting thrown into his attempts to stay on Dmitri’s good side.

“No. Half the pleasure of sex is providing pleasure for you. I’ll wait.”

Sam found it hard to dislike Dmitri, even for kidnapping him. Overall, Dmitri was a pretty good guy. He was just so possessive. And how far he would take his need for complete possession of Sam was still a pending mystery.

 

 

“I’m getting worried about Sam. He hasn’t made contact all day.” Dean confessed aloud.

“He and Dmitri are probably out having fun. They tend to do that every once in a while.”

“He’s not answering his cell phone.” Dean hung up his phone for what had to be the hundredth time.

“Give it a few hours, Dean. I’m sure they went hiking or something where there’s no cell service.”

The anxious and frustrated Winchester set his phone down, and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“Austin I think you should know something about Dmitri…”

 

 

 

It was evening now. Sam could feel cool air drafting in from the leaky, blacked-out window in the barricaded room.

Dmitri was being even more lovey-dovey than usual, and after dinner of sub sandwiches, he finally seemed ready to let Sam out of the room.

“Let’s go meet the family.”

 

Once Sam was handcuffed, the vampire let him out of the small, grungy room. He finally saw what lay beyond the door. They were inside an old, abandoned warehouse-type building. They were walking along a metal grate catwalk that lined the circumference of a huge open room that made up the rest of the inside of the building. Dmitri pulled Sam along while they went down the cast iron steps and into the wide open space that held generic crates and a few pieces of old furniture scattered in a random layout.

 

“Welcome.” A loud, ominous voice came from seemingly everywhere. It echoed off the blank walls, making it impossible to know from where it originated.

But Sam didn’t have to look around for long. As he and Dmitri rounded a stack of crates, they were immediately confronted by a dozen or so people, assumedly vampires, standing in waiting. All except one man, a dark skinned, exquisitely muscled man sat in what could only be surmised to be a throne, although it was really just a large, leather wingback chair set up on a platform.

 

“Sam. We’ve heard so much about you. My name is Kalen.” The enthroned man said in a firm, bold voice.

“It’s good to finally meet the man who has fully captured the affections of our dear son, Dmitri.”

Sam paled a little as he quietly counted the number of vampires in the room. It had grown to a thirty-to-one ratio of vampires to human. Those were not good odds.

“I am sure you have many questions…” Kalen began to sound a little miffed that Sam had not verbally engaged him yet, and instead seemed to just be taking in his surroundings, perhaps trying to figure out his escape options.

“Yeah.” Sam finally replied. “The first question is why am I handcuffed? Dmitri and I are close. There is no need to keep me bound.”

“Well…” The vampire was genuinely taken aback at Sam’s nonchalant behavior; though he could hear Sam’s heart thudding away like a horse in full gallop.

“We’ve had a few… situations where some of our _guests_ got a little squirmy and tried to run. And… we try so very hard not to rip out anyone’s throat here, but some of us get… _triggered_ when we see someone running and things get a little carried away. So the handcuffs are for your safety.”

“From myself.” Sam clarified, unable to hide the disbelief in his voice.

“Yes.”

Dmitri sensed Sam’s rising hostility, and he whispered, “Calm down, baby. It’ll be fine.”

Everyone heard the whisper of course; it was part of the vampire curse, to hear all the private things lovers say to each other. That ability got boring after a while and most of the vampires completely ignored the whisper exchanged between the two young men.

“Second question.” Sam addressed the leader. “Why am I here?”

“Dmitri wishes to publicly claim you as his mate.” Kalen cut to the case.

“It’s a ceremonial mating bond that would pair you together for life.”

Sam’s head spun like top on the inside. Now this, he was not expecting. Dmitri wanted to _marry_ him?

“ _And_ …” The vampire leader amended with distinct inflection.

“He wishes for you to become part of the family. Do you understand what that means?”

Sam gulped nervously and gave a brief nod of his head. Now this was a bit closer to what he was expecting.

“It means…” His voice caught in his throat for a moment and it took him a moment to clear it.

 

“It means that you’d turn me into a vampire.”


	14. There Will Be Blood

“That’s just not possible, Dean.” Austin asserted with certainty.

“There is no such thing as vampires!”

“Oh yeah?”Dean would normally have been amused, but considering the dire circumstances he was just on the verge of pissed off.

“Haven’t you noticed that Dmitri never gets sick? He doesn’t eat food, or if he does, it’s very little?”

Austin wrinkled his brow a little.

“Well. Now that you mention it, it was a little weird that when Sam was sick with the flu, Dmitri waited on him hand and foot and he never got so much as a sniffle. I steered clear of Sam for a week and I _still_ got sick.”

Dean tried to push away the image of a vampire playing ‘nurse’ with his baby brother and to keep his focus on the task at hand.

“Yes. And I’ll bet you he has his own personal fridge; in his bedroom no doubt; the closet, maybe?”

The young college student paled.

“Yes… it has a padlock on it. I thought that was weird.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, well that’s where he keeps his supply of blood; in secret where no one can see it.”

“I still don’t believe you.”

“You want proof?” Dean started for the stairs before calling out, “Bring a pair of bolt cutters, will ya?”

 

 

Sam knew he had to think fast. And he had to keep calm.  If he betrayed too many feelings, he could find himself with an open wound to his carotid artery in a matter of seconds.

“This was your idea, Dmitri?” Sam asked the vampire who had spent the last several months with.

“It was. I’ve wanted it ever since we dated in high school. It’s perfect, Sam. This way we can be together forever, _and_ I don’t have to worry about hurting you.”

“Are you sure you’re not just rushing things because Dean’s in town? You know you have nothing to worry about. He and I aren’t together anymore.” Sam lied expertly.

But Dmitri saw right through Sam’s lie, and it brought him a little closer to realizing that Sam’s compliance was all a strategy for escape.

But he didn’t fully know that yet. Sam just had to play his cards a bit more carefully.

“I love you, Sam.” Dmitri whispered in a grave tone.

“I’ve always felt a unique connection to you; and it’s never faded. I know we’re meant to be together. This has nothing to do with Dean except for the fact that I will never let him have you.”

Sam nodded; he already knew what Dmitri was going to say. He was just stalling at this point.

“I’d like some time to think about it, baby.” Sam could only give a nervous smile.

“It is a permanent undertaking, after all. Would you give me a few hours? Do we have time for that?”

Dmitri could not hold back his look of disappointment in his eyes, but he agreed anyway.

“That’s fine, love. It’s only fair; I did spring this on you rather abruptly.”

 

 

The word to describe Austin’s reaction once Dmitri’s secret stash was revealed would be nothing short of complete and utter shock.

He could say nothing for a solid thirty seconds while he stared at the containers and bags filled with a dark red liquid that he knew was blood.

“A-A-Alright.” Austin’s voice shook with emotion.

“I guess I believe you now.”

“Good; because I’m going to need your help to rescue Sam.” Dean stated grimly.

“Me? I mean… just the two of us, take out a _vampire_?”

“No.” Dean shook his head in thought. There was no way it was just one vampire. It was probably a whole nest. They were going to need more than just two people wielding machetes.

 “I think it’s time to call in the cavalry.”

 

 

Dean spent an hour calling his resources and getting them to agree to a meeting place. Most of those who could help were only a few hours away. It was a lucky break, but even then Dean wondered if it would be too late.

 

 

The large pool hall and bar Dean picked out was perfect for the kind of meeting they needed to discuss Sam’s rescue. Dean spotted two drug deals going down in a matter of one little glance around the place. This meant they had no need to be worried about looking suspicious here.

Austin’s nervousness was palpable, standing three feet from him.

“Hey kid, calm down. This is the easy part.” Dean tried to soothe in his Winchester way.

“Easy for you to say. I’ve never met vampire hunters before.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well you’ve met me and Sam, so that’s two. And these guys are nothing to worry about. It’s the vampires you should be scared of, and you’ve already been living with one for a while. So put on your big boy pants and try to look a little more confident.”

Austin gulped, and straightened his posture, just for a moment, before slowly shrinking back down into a near huddle when he heard the front door open with a little tinkle of a bell.

Three hunters moseyed into the pool hall, instantly recognizing Dean and making a beeline to where he was leaning against the bar.

The hunters ordered whiskeys, and once they had their drink they looked ready to talk.

“Do I even _want_ to know how your baby brother ended up gettin’ kidnapped by a vamp?” The man in a torn leather vest and white shirt asked with an obvious southern twang.

“No.” Dean advised gravely.

“Alright. Well I talked to Denny, and by the way he sends his regrets for not being able to make it here. But he said he’s been keeping an eye on a nest on the south side of the city. He’s been too chicken to take on the whole nest but he’s picked off a few when they left the herd. It’s in an industrial area; you know how much they love abandoned warehouses, it’s like a fly to honey.”

Austin looked like he might go sick, all of this casual talk about killing vampires. It was so new to him that his mind was still having a hard time comprehending it.

One of the quieter hunters piped up, “I heard that they’ve got about twenty in their nest right now. Vince took a thermal image through a window last week.”

“Yeah and where’s Vince?” Dean already knew the answer.

“He uh… didn’t make it. He called me with the info before he… expired.” The quiet hunter became even quieter at the end of his statement.

“I’m sorry about that. But I am glad we know where these bastards are. The sooner we can get our team together, the better. Time is of the essence.”

The third hunter, a large, burly man with frizzy hair and a lumberjack beard said, “I want to kill these vamps just as bad as you. And I don’t want to be crass, but in all likelihood they’ve drained your brother dry already.”

Dean shook his head, “I know this sounds like I’m in denial, but Sam _knew_ the vampire that took him. Um…. _Personally_. They were close. I suspect the vampire took my brother to _turn_ him and make him a part of the pack. Now if I know Sammy, he’s been stalling and making time for us to rescue him.”

“I hope you’re right.” Mr. Southern Accent said warily.

“By the way… who’s the twink?”

 “Oh, him?”

Dean smiled a little teasing smile, and winked in Austin’s direction.

“He’s bait.”

 

 

 

Sam knew he was out of time. He had to make his decision. He already knew what it would be; he was simply trying to buy time. But now he had none. Dmitri came into his little prison cell of a room and sat on the cot with him.

“Are you all done thinking, Sam?”

“Well, not really. But I don’t want to be unfair to you.” Sam tried ever so hard not to tip this unspoken, precarious balance of persuasion and force that hid behind their every move.

“It’s okay. I really shouldn’t have sprung this on you so quickly. I mean… most people stay engaged for months before getting married. And bonding is a different matter because we vampires are immortal; I guess I should have left more time for you to think about it.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, Dmitri. If I became one of you… I don’t know how I could fight my instincts like you have. I’m not as strong as you.”

“You’re not, Sam.” Dmitri said firmly.

“You’re even _stronger_ than I am.”

Sam frowned slightly and closed his eyes. The moment he did, he felt a hand on the back of his neck and lips close to his.

“Please let me be with you Sam. My family won’t let me date you anymore unless I turn you. They don’t trust humans.”

“I know.” Sam let Dmitri kiss him. It was a small, tentative kiss. More like a test than anything else.

“Well…” Dmitri leaned back so he could focus his eyes properly on Sam’s reactions.

“Sam will you marry me?”

Sam took a deep breath, knowing what he had to finally say.

“I can’t.”

A darkness like Sam had never seen before crouched just behind Dmitri’s eyes; like his consciousness decided to flip a switch and turn from sweet and persuasive, to downright evil in just a matter of a second.

Sam stayed perfectly still, not making a move while he watched the cloud of rage pass over Dmitri’s countenance like a wave in the sea.

Dmitri had visibly calmed by the time he finally spoke. But this time he couldn’t hide the sinister intent in his voice.

“I’m afraid this time, my love, I can’t take no for an answer.”

 

 

 

Sam was dragged across the catwalk and down the stairs, bound and blindfolded. His feet were free, but he couldn’t see a thing through the blindfold and he knew that there would be no way he could escape successfully.

His mind flashed back to what Kalen said: _“some of us get… triggered… when we see someone running and things get a little carried away…”_

The young Winchester knew that things have already gotten carried away. His biggest regret thus far was not heeding Dean’s warning; both in highschool and in college. He really should have just steered clear of this deep of a relationship with a man he could never truly turn back to a human. When it was all said and done, a vampire’s loyalty would always be to the nest.

But now was really not the time for regrets. Now was the time to try and stay alive.

 

 

“I see he’s made a decision.” Kalen’s voice hit Sam’s ears like a booming drum reverberating off of the echoing walls.

“He has.” Dmitri harshly shoved Sam into a kneeling position on the ground, and although he couldn’t see anything he knew he was in front of the leader’s throne.

“Just like you said, master Kalen; he chose loyalty to the inferior humans over his love for me.”

“He does not love you, my son.” Kalen spoke with a demeaning tone.

“He never did. He doesn’t know the first thing about our kind, so how could he even _begin_ to love you?”

“He shall soon know, Master. I’ve decided to turn him.”

“Good. Will you be turning him with your own blood?”

“Yes.” Dmitri reveled in the thought.

 “And I will drink his. I wish to save him; in every sense of the word.”

 

“Very well. You may do it.”

 

Sam heard a knife being taken out of its sheath, and he knew what was about to happen. He didn’t know why Dmitri didn’t just use his vampire teeth to accomplish the task. He supposed it was more ritualistic this way.

He felt the knife poise next to his throat; his skin covering his pulsing vein was very nearly nicked by the knife’s edge with each throb.

“I hope you will understand why I had to do this.” Dmitri stated coolly.

Sam winced, but before the knife could move, a loud crashing sound resounded from the far side of the warehouse.

Dmitri froze, and Sam froze even more. He hoped that Dmitri would be distracted by the noise, but not so distracted as to let the knife make a detrimental cut.

Kalen shouted, “Lotus! Jacob! What’s going on?”

All Sam could hear for a full thirty seconds were the sounds of feet running, the sound of distant scuffle, and then a sound that was unmistakable to an experienced hunter’s ears:

 

The sound of a machete slicing off a head.

And the sound of a head falling to the floor.

 

Kalen did not move from his throne, or at least Sam never heard him move, until three more fallen vampires were taken in rapid succession.

Kalen audibly growled.

“You…. Human _boy_. You brought hunters here!” Kalen stomped down from his throne and took the knife from Dmitri, who stepped away out of fear.

Sam couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful; now instead of a victim, he may still be useful to Kalen; perhaps as a hostage.

But the hunters laying siege upon the vampire nest were too efficient in their work to let a hostage situation play out. They chopped their way through more than a dozen necks before approaching the throne room, where Sam knelt in front of the vampire leader.

 

“Sam?!” Dean’s gruff voice echoed.

There was another audible fight, and Dean won; Sam could tell by the sound of another head plopping onto the ground and a body slumping to the floor.

Kalen roared with anger.

“You… Monster!” The malice behind the vampire's words was stronger than any anger Sam had ever heard.

Sam winced instinctively, and this time his expectation was met with a sharp, visceral pain in his neck. It spread like a fire throughout his head and his torso, and a quick, warm river flowing down his body made him realize what just happened.

Kalen slit his throat.

 

Dean shouted something; Sam couldn’t hear. His hearing turned into nothing but a white noise as he helplessly collapsed to the floor. His hands were still bound so he was unable to put pressure on his gushing wound.

He vaguely felt like he was floating, for a small amount of time. He heard a voice - presumably Dean’s -  shouting, screaming, crying. He felt something squeezing his neck, nearly cutting off his breathing, but not enough to make him lose consciousness just yet.

No, that came later. About three seconds later, when he realized that he had probably run out of blood to bleed. There was no more to give.

 

Sam realized he was dying.

 

And then there was nothing.


	15. Open Wounds

“Austin! Keep pressure on that bleed.”

“Oh God… Is he gonna die?”

“Not if you keep the fucking pressure, _now_!”

“I’m trying. Everything’s…. slippery.”

“Dean, hand me that pack of sutures.”

“Which ones?”

“Doesn’t matter. Just open one and hand it here.”

 

“Good. Now Austin I want you to move your fingers on the count of three and I’m going to loop this around the vein to tie it off. Ready? One… Two… Three.”

 

 

 

Sam thought he heard voices; they were quiet, and muffled. He felt lightheaded and nauseous.

 

 

“Oh fuck, he’s puking.”

“Roll him onto his side… No not _that_ side, the _other_ side, genius. God, do want him to bust open his jugular again?”

“Why is he puking?”

“He’s in shock. The lack of blood flow to his stomach made it upset. It’s normal. He’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t breathe any of it in.”

“How do you know all of this stuff?”

“Iraq.”

“Oh.”

“Hand me that small zip-lock bag. Let’s put it over his cut and tape it. Then a bandage.”

Austin and Dean obeyed the burly hunter’s every word to the best of their abilities. Nervous and adrenaline-filled as they were, the dire circumstances forced them to perform well. The life of someone dear was literally in their hands.

 

“There’s so much blood…” Austin whispered when there was a moment of transition between tasks.

“I know.” Dean held back a sob as he looked at the dark red pool all three of them were kneeling in. It soaked through his jeans and formed morbid looking knee-patches as the denim soaked up the liquid.

“Is he going to be okay?”

Dean didn’t know how to answer that. He kept quiet.

The other hunter, Terry, put a bloody hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“He’s not gonna make it we don’t get him some blood; and fast.”

 

Just then a strange scraping sound came from twenty feet away, at the far side of the room.

All three rescuers’ attentions swung to that side of the room.

A tall, dark haired young man was dragging something big and heavy.

The man turned his head for a moment, tossing the long hair out of his eyes out of habit.

Dean saw his face.

It was Dmitri.

“You!” Dean shouted, and the suddenness of it made Austin jump out of his skin.

“I need help.” Dmitri struggled with the large metal cooler that probably weighed at least a hundred pounds.

“I brought blood.”

Dean attempted to squelch the fiery rage burning in his veins when he realized what the vampire was doing.

Terry ran to Dmitri’s side, and flung open the cooler, looking through its contents with a tenacious speed.

“Dean, what is Sam’s blood type?”

“Uh… I uh… I don’t know.”

“I don’t see any O-neg in here. Fuck! Dean, are you sure you don’t know?”

“Let’s check his wallet.” Dmitri said while he rushed to the young Winchester lying unconscious on the floor.

“You stay away from him, you bastard!” Dean roared.

“I’m just trying to help.” Tears blurred Dmitri’s vision as he pawed through Sam’s pockets looking for a billfold. He finally found one, and he held it up to Dean, as if it were a speedily-offered peace token.

Dean tried not to look grateful as he took the wallet from the vampire and looked for any blood donor identification.

“A - positive.” Dean struck gold and he resisted a whoop of joy upon finding a medical information card.

“I found some A - negative. It will work.” Terry rummaged through his hunting duffel to retrieve some more supplies.

Dean watched with malice and jealousy when he saw Dmitri kneeling next to Sam; _his_ Sam.

“It’s okay, baby.” Dmitri promised in a whisper. “We’re going to get you the help you need. You’ll be alright. We’re all here to help you.”

 

But Sam did not look alright.

He looked as white as a sheet and the only signs of breathing were the occasional rise and fall of his abdomen, and it looked more like a muscle spasm than real breathing.

“Oh God… Guys, I don’t think he’s breathing anymore.” Dmitri let his ear hover over Sam’s nose. He felt and heard nothing.

Dean was about to intercede, as he saw where this was about to lead, but it was too late.

Dmitri tilted Sam’s head back and delivered a rescue breath; a kiss-of life, so to speak.

The eldest Winchester tried not to see it as a kiss; though it resembled one. Dmitri repeated the action every six seconds or so, trying to provide enough oxygen, and allow for the lungs to blow off carbon dioxide.

Dean couldn’t help the eye twitch and the jealous fire that ate through his guts like piranhas.

 

Austin helped get the IV supplies assembled from a kit Terry fortunately brought with him. Soon all friends and family were surrounding Sam’s body, ready to start the blood transfusion.

“You’re doing a good job. Have Dean take over once you’re tired.” Terry ordered Dmitri while he searched Sam’s forearm for the best vein to stick the IV catheter into.

A rubber tourniquet was tied around Sam’s arm and in a matter of seconds Dean saw the needle poke into Sam’s skin. Austin stood, holding the bag of blood so gravity did the rest of the work. 

“Everybody’s doing well.” Terry affirmed while he took off the tourniquet and checked to make sure the blood was flowing properly.

“What about Sam?” Dean’s mouth was dry and his voice cracked.

“We’ll need to get him to a hospital for surgery; this was just a patch fix to keep him from bleeding out. But I think he’ll make it.”

Dean tried not to think about the fact that Sam would be dead if it weren’t for Dmitri, the evil, twisted vampire pervert who got Sam into this mess in the first place.

 

 

 

Eighteen hours later, the Winchester patient and the rest of the gang were safe and sound at the rental house. Dmitri and Dean had carried their patient up the stairs on an aluminum-framed army stretcher and Austin trailed beside, dutifully holding an IV bag of saline the hospital had sent home. Dean was grateful that Terry knew a few of the people working at the hospital and they asked very little questions regarding the nature of Sam’s “accident.” They also let them take Sam home, under the care and supervision of Terry, who turned out to be an invaluable asset and it never ceased to amaze Dean all of the things the hunter knew.

 

“Does this mean he’ll be okay?” Dean looked Sam up and down, as though he were expecting to see some sort of obvious telltale sign of getting better. He wished he knew more medical stuff, like Terry.

The army medic’s lips pressed into a thin lined frown.

 “I don’t know, Dean. He’ll live, but…”

“But what?”

“The blood loss he suffered was enormous. He might have brain damage. We won’t know until he wakes up, which, by the way, I advise we keep him sedated for a few days, at least. It will allow time for any swelling in his brain to go down and it will reduce the stress he puts on his body.”

“Okay.” As much as Dean wanted to look into Sam’s eyes again and to hold him close and kiss him, he know that he had to do what was best for Sam. Or else he might not have a Sam to be with at all.

“I think he’s stable. We should let him rest. The sedatives are enough for the next few hours. I’ll check on him in a half hour just in case.”

“I… I think I’ll stay here.” Dmitri lagged behind.

“ _No,_ you and I are gonna have a talk.” Dean said insistently.

“Austin can stay here with Sam. You, douche bag, you’re coming with me.”

 

 

 

 

Sam awoke groggily, feeling like he’d been hit by a freight train and then run over by a steam roller.

His hand was covered in tape which was used to secure an IV catheter. Sam felt the tube coming out of his hand and decided it was best to leave it alone. He felt a strange tickling sensation in his nose and he realized he had a tube inserted in that as well. Sam suspected it was a feeding tube. He wondered how long he’d been unconscious.

 

“Dean,” was the first word out of his mouth while he blinked over and over, attempting to clear his vision.

 

A fuzzy outline of a familiar figure appeared from somewhere, and an even more familiar voice hit his ears.

“Hey Sammy.”

Dean. It was Dean.

Sam couldn’t help the tears collecting in his already blurry eyes and he reached his arms out weakly, hoping to receive a hug.

Dean got the message, and he plopped himself onto the side of the bed, being careful of all the connecting tubes so he could finally hug his baby Sam; the only person that really mattered to him. The only one he loved.

“It’s so good to finally hold you, Sam. It’s been a while.”

“I thought I died.” Sam’s voice cracked, and not just because of emotion. His mouth was as dry as a stale saltine cracker and he was sure he had morning breath that could murder.

“You almost did. We saved you. Terry, Austin, Dmitri… We all pitched in.”

“Dmitri?” Sam sounded confused.

“Yeah. He showed up with a huge cooler full of donor blood; presumably from the nest’s stash. If not for him you probably would have died.”

“Dean you realize that he was about to turn me; before you guys showed up.”

“I know. He told me everything. I agreed to let him _talk_ to you, whenever you’re ready, but he’s promised to leave town after that.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Two weeks.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep. Terry kept you in a coma for a week. The rest was all you, baby. You might try to hide it, but you’ve got yourself a lazy streak somewhere deep down.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at Dean’s teasing, but he instantly regretted it when he felt a sudden pain in his neck.

“Yeah, be careful. You’re gonna be on bed rest for at least another week; doctor’s orders. No strenuous activity until your vein is completely healed up.”

Sam got a mischievous look on his face.

“What all counts as _strenuous activity_?”

Dean held up a cautionary finger.

“I… I don’t want you to kill me, but, since you were in a coma, we had to put a… um… catheter inside your… you know… man parts, since you wouldn’t be able to make it to the bathroom. So I would _not_ recommend getting a boner right now, dude, it would be painful.”

Right away Sam cringed in discomfort, as if on cue.

“Too late. God, Dean, why do you always have to be right?”

“It’s part of being your big brother, Sammy.” Dean placed a kiss on Sam’s forehead and started to walk out of the room.

“I’ll call Terry and tell him you’re _up_.” Dean gave a pointed look at the tent forming in between Sam’s legs, and with that last sly innuendo he left the room.

 

 

“No sexual activity for at least a week. And that includes _solo_ activity too, alright?” Terry said in a chiding manner, as if he’d read Sam’s mind and knew what he wanted, first thing out of a coma.

He examined Sam and checked his vitals while he lay semi-reclined on the bed, the same position he’d been sleeping in for weeks.

“Stay propped up on the pillows. It’s keeping the blood pressure against the patched vein at a manageable level. Whatever you do don’t lie flat, and do _not_ bend over. I suspect the patch will be good as new in a few weeks. You can get up and walk around tomorrow, but no stairs.”

“Great. Thanks, Terry I… Have no idea how to thank you.” Sam was at a loss for the words to describe just how happy he was to be alive after suffering such a severe injury. If Dean hadn’t called Terry to come out on the hunt, and if Terry hadn’t agreed, then Sam would be dead. There were so many factors that played into his survival, and they all lined up with perfect precision.

He had gotten lucky, that was for certain.

“It’s not a problem Sam. I’m just glad I could help. You know you would be dead if it weren’t for that Dmitri fellow. I don’t know your history with him or anything, but I could tell he cares for you very deeply.”

“Thanks. I’ll talk with him. I have a few things I’ve been meaning to say.”

“Right. Well you should be all good to start eating on your own now. I think we should take this feeding tube out.”

“It is going to hurt?” Sam asked without thinking.

“No, but you might feel a tickle at the back of your throat and it’s normal to gag. If it’s dry there might be a slight burning sensation in your sinuses. You ready?”

Sam nodded, and he winced as the medic ripped off the securing tape in one go. Then he was met with the strangest sensation. Sam thought it felt like a small, slippery snake making its way past his throat and through his nose.

“There, all done.” You should keep the IV catheter in, just in case we can’t keep you hydrated enough. I’ll bring over a few extra bags of saline and give Dean the instructions.”

“And um… what about the… _other_ catheter?” Sam couldn’t help a blush from rising to his cheeks. But he had no need to be embarrassed; Terry was as professional as they come.

“Oh yes, thanks for the reminder. You can take that out tomorrow, once you’ve taken your first few steps and can make it to the bathroom on your own. Just remember to do it slow and careful, or you’ll regret it.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Sam paled a little at the idea of taking care of a tube sticking out of his penis, but he decided to just stop thinking about it for the time being.

“Is there anything else you have questions about?”

“No.” Sam said quietly. “I just… Again, I am so grateful I don’t know where to start.”

“Well, start with thanking Dmitri. You would have died if he hadn’t brought the blood to save you. He’s actually waiting downstairs right now. Do you want me to send him up?”

Terry was oblivious to the fact that Dmitri was a vampire, and he had no idea that he was responsible for this whole fiasco to start with. But Sam was in no mood or condition to fill him in.

“Yeah, go ahead. Tell him I’d like to talk to him.”

 

Dmitri arrived at Sam’s door in less than a minute, obviously eager to talk.

 

“Sam, baby it’s so good to see you’re awake.”

“It’s good to be back. God I think I have blisters on my ass. I’ve been in this bed _forever_.”

Dmitri let the conversation stall awkwardly for a few moments, like he just didn’t know where to take the conversation from there.

“Sam. I’ve been waiting so loNG to talk to you and now that I am I find it hard to formulate words.”

“About?”

“All of this… I mean, how _sorry_ I am for my abhorrent behavior. How much I wish I could go back in time and change all of this from happening.”

“Do you wish you would have turned me when you had the chance? Before my rescue party showed up?” Sam verbally needled.

“No.” Dmitri said firmly.

“I regret all of that now, Sam. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I was just driven mad with jealousy over you and Dean. The only way I could see us being together was if you were like me. It was so very selfish of me, Sam. And I see that now. I’ve had two weeks to stew in my regret.”

The young Winchester fought back tears as he realized that this was the most honest he’d ever seen Dmitri. It was no act. Sam wished it was. He wished that he could just turn off his care for Dmitri and tell him never to come back. It would be easier that way. But instead it was like tearing of a scab at a morbidly slow pace; Dmitri wanted closure. But part of Sam just wanted him gone.

The other part wanted to hear him out.

“I didn’t even know if you were coming back. Terry had said you might have brain damage. The thought of never being able to speak to you again was… unbearable. It killed me inside to think that I was even _capable_ of being so fucking selfish. I was putting my feelings above what is best for you; above your happiness and well-being. It was awful of me. It was… downright _evil_. And I don’t deserve your forgiveness. And in fact I don’t think I want it, because I already know I cannot forgive myself. I just hope you know now… that I am very sorry. I’m doing my best to make amends before I leave.”

 

Sam couldn’t stop a few tears from sliding down his cheek, and he felt a warm hand wipe them away gently.

“I don’t want you to have to leave.” The young man finally said.

“But I know we can’t be together. And if that’s the only way you can bear to stay away, then I guess it would be best.”

“I made a deal with Dean. I’m lucky he's even letting me live. I’m still a little paranoid of him, by the way. He could still kill me before I leave.”

Sam chuckled, but only a tiny bit because of the still sore wound on his neck.

“It’s okay. I’m sure he’s grateful that you helped save me. I am too.”

“It doesn’t excuse what I did.”

“No, but it helped to make up for it. And, just so you know, I understand why you did what you did. And whether you want it or not… I do forgive you.”

Dmitri sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in close to Sam, intending to just give him a hug.

Sam accepted the hug, and he kissed the side of Dmitri’s face hoping to portray the amnesty he felt in his heart.

The vampire nearly startled when he felt the soft lips against his cheek. He was not expecting it, but he quickly and almost instinctively returned it, leaving a quick peck on the hunter’s face.

Dmitri bit back a confession of love, knowing that it was not right to bring his own feelings into the picture. Not now, after everything he had done.

“Well…” The vampire stood up, and looked ready to take his leave.

“I guess this is goodbye.”

“Yeah. I guess so.” Tears threatened to continue falling, but Sam sniffed and looked away briefly, hoping to get the tears to stop developing.

“Thanks for everything, Sam.”

“You too.” The hunter replied quietly.

He broke into a sob once Dmitri left. 

That was the last Sam would ever see of Dmitri.

And what was worse, was that Sam couldn’t bring himself to be glad about his leaving.

He knew he would miss Dmitri.

Despite everything that happened, he knew that dark haired vampire would still have a place in his heart.

Always.


	16. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find new chapters in life as the story comes to a close.

“And Dean used _me_ as bait!” Austin enthusiastically relayed the play-by-play to Sam while they both sat on the bed eating soup.

Sam was recovering exceedingly well, defying all the doctor’s expectations and feeling almost at top notch after just five additional days of rest.

The injury site barely hurt at all and he could perform a few everyday tasks without feeling any strain on the patch on his vein.

He still couldn’t bend over to tie his own shoes or pull his pants up, so he reluctantly allowed Dean to do things like that for him, and it annoyed the hell out of Sam.

Dean took every opportunity to heckle his brother about his invalidity, but in his heart of hearts he was fine with helping out. It gave him an excuse not to be out hunting with John, and also a reason to hang around Sam all the time.

 

 

“Dean, you need to get out more. You know I’m fine here.”

“Where would I go, Sammy? It’s not like I have a job or school or anything.”

“I know. But you’ve been holed up here for two weeks! Do you even remember what diner food tastes like?”

Dean’s mouth watered at the idea of going to a diner and getting pie.

“I do, but if I eat another one of Austin’s friggin’ vegan meals I think I’m going to die from tofu poisoning.”

Sam chuckled. “I don’t think that’s a thing, Dean. But yeah, you should go bring us back some pie. Austin will be back in an hour he can help me if I need it later.”

“Or maybe we should make some better use of our time; you know, in Austin’s absence.” Dean waggled his brow in an ‘I’m horny’ sort of way.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“God, Dean. Please don’t tempt me. You know what Terry said. It hasn’t been a full week yet.”

“Close enough.” Dean insisted. His mind was filled with lustful thoughts all of a sudden and his cock was filled in nearly an instant at the prospect of getting lucky.

“I haven’t… you know… _cleaned_ myself in a while.” Sam blushed a little at the mention of his current state.

“It’s a good thing that we can have other fun than just fucking, Sam. For example, I haven’t sucked that huge cock of yours in far too long.”

“Actually, I don’t think you’ve _ever_ sucked my cock. It was always me doing you.”

“Well I can fix that really quick, baby boy.” Dean swallowed down a little bit of nervousness. He’d never done this before. And he knew there was no way he could match Sam’s skill.

He threw back the blanket and found Sam in an already rock-hard state, tenting his sweatpants obscenely.

The sweatpants were quickly shoved off, and Dean immediately wrapped his right hand around the erection while using his left to feel Sam’s soft, plump balls.

“Don’t torture me, please. I haven’t come in ages.”

“Don’t worry, Sam. I’ll get you there. I’m gonna swallow everything you’ve got.”

And without any further ado he put his mouth gently on the tip of Sam’s leaking cock.

It was pleasant and salty tasting. And Dean knew that he was going to be such a whore for his brother’s cock from then on.

Sam struggled to keep his hips from bucking into the warm, wet mouth that was very quickly bringing him to completion.

Dean ran his tongue along the underside of Sam’s cock smoothly and slowly, just like Sam had done to him in the past. The sound he received in response was absolutely nothing short of sinful.

“Dean I’m so close.” Sam warned as the eldest kept bobbing relentlessly, literally sucking the orgasm straight from him.

“I can’t, oh God… Dean I’m coming!!” The young Winchester made a conscious effort to try to keep his neck muscles relaxed while his orgasm approached, but when it hit him there was nothing he could do but ride it out; nothing but a slave to the pleasure coursing through his body.

His injury ached a little while he came down from the high. Sam looked down to see Dean slowly coming off his softening cock, licking up the excess cum that slipped from his mouth.

“Wow…” Dean finally said with a smirk. “You really had a lot there. It was good.”

“I wish I could return the favor.” Sam said, still a little breathless.

“Just lie right there, just the way you are and you will be.” Dean whipped out his hard cock and stroked it at a fast pace, looking Sam right in the face as he jerked off.

“God, Sammy you’re so fucking hot. Can’t wait to shove my big dick up your tight ass. I’ll bet you’re practically a virgin again after all this time. I’ll have to take my time with you; open you up with my tongue, my fingers.”

Dean’s dirty talk was already making Sam’s arousal return, bit by bit.

“You’ll take my cock so good, like you’re made for it; made to be fucked by me and only me.”

“Yes, Dean.” Sam agreed, only getting more aroused while his brother beat off. He could feel a slightly painful pulsing where he knew the vein patch was, but it wasn’t too bad.

“I’m gonna cum on you, baby. Mark you as mine.”

Dean slid Sam’s white shirt up his chest so he could mark his soul mate as his, just as Sam had marked him with his seed just moments ago.

“Yes. Only yours.” Sam promised while he watched his brother come completely undone, spurting ropes of warm, sticky cum all over his bare chest.

Dean spent himself over and over it seemed; he felt like his orgasm lasted a full minute as he came all over Sam’s  skin.

Sam scooped up some of the semen with two fingers and began to eat it. And if Dean were physically capable of it he would have gotten an erection again right there. He leaned forward and kissed Sam, mingling the tastes of each other and enjoying the feeling of being so explicitly close.

 

“I think… I think I’m ready for round two.” Sam mumbled against Dean’s lips. He poked Dean’s hip with his erection to prove his point.

“We should take it slow, Sam. How ‘bout a break?”

“Okay.” Sam didn’t fight it too much; Dean was right. It would be wise to stop for the time being.

“We have all the time in the world. No need to undo all your recovery by going zero-to-sixty in such a short time.”

“Thanks for looking out for me Dean.” Sam’s eyes watered a little at the sentiment. He wasn’t going to cry though. He was not going to cry after sex. That was just not going to happen.

“It’s no problem, Sammy. You know I love you, right?”

“Of course. And I love you.”

Dean lay down next to Sam and they drifted off to sleep without a care in the world. They knew that no matter what happened, their love for each other could get them through anything.

 

And it did.

 

 

Five years later, Sam and Dean were still together. They’d gone through a number of rough patches, as always and as expected, but they always made it through stronger as individuals and as a team.

They slowly retired from the hunting life after their dad died at the hands of a demon. Dean opened up his own mechanic shop and loved being his own boss. Sam finished law school and worked as an advocate for refugees and immigrants. They both loved their jobs and loved each other.

 

Sam thought all was going well; almost a little too well for a Winchester. Sometimes he missed the challenge and conflict of the hunter lifestyle.

 

But he should have been more careful in what he wished for.

Because one day, when Dean returned home from a long day of work, there was an unknown man walking behind him.

The eldest Winchester walked in the door and immediately locked eyes with Sam.

“Hey, Sam. You are just _not_ gonna believe this. I saw this guy walking along the side of the road… I think he’s homeless. Anyway I gave him a ride. I figured you wouldn’t mind; you being a bleeding heart and all. But between you and me, I think he might have hit his head or something. You’ll see what I mean.”

 

More than a little curious, Sam looked past Dean and to the disheveled, albeit handsome man behind Dean.

Dean stepped out of the way so the new acquaintance could talk to Sam properly.

“Hey, I’m Sam.” He extended his hand in greeting.

The man nodded, and looked quizzically at the hand offered to him, and it eventually retreated back to its owner.

 

“It is very nice to meet you, Samuel. My name is Castiel. I’m an angel of the Lord.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, peeps! Stay sexy. ~RudexAndxNotxGinger


End file.
